Kazuya's Sekai In Chaos
by Kazuya Sensui
Summary: This title will be understood if you watched the anime. Anyway this is where the previous story dropped off. This time,Kazuya is chased by the best detective in Japan along with bringing up memories from the past that will hurt him even more than before.
1. Memories Of The Past

**Hello! And welcome back!**

**This is another story of Kazuya Sensui's high school life.**

**Please note this is taking place 3 months after Kazuya got forgiven by Sekai.**

Chapter 1: Memories Of The Past

The sun shines upon me as I wake up scratching my hair and sit up looking out of the window as it is a pretty nice day with the sun shining over the city. I take a shower and get my uniform on completly as I have stopped following my own rules for the past 3 to 4 months.I also put on my black suit shoes. It all happened after I met **her**,My girlfriend, Sekai Saionji.

I make myself an omelet and two pieces toast as I sit down at the table eating. I look over at the living room which is connected to the kitchen by an open door as the house is as quiet as it always has been. I get bad flashbacks about that room, what has happened in there. I shake my head fast and get done eating as I grab my backpack and put it on my back as I head out the door,the neighborhood is always quiet in the morning as I sigh and head to the train station. I throw a glance around the area as people are minding their own business.

''Good thing I beat up scum for the police,that way, doing their jobs,letting me get away with the one kill was a thank you from them'' I think to myself ''But that one kill...'' I start to think feeling alittle upset ''How the hell could I murder him,even after 3 months I still have regrets. He was a bastard for what he did to Sekai and me,but he still was my best friend''.

The train soon arrives. I enter the train and sit walk across from the door I entered to the door on the other end as I hold onto the very same pole I have ever since I entered Sakakino Academy.

The train starts moving as I think ''I lost my flower to Kotonoha, it was worth it though,to heal her mind...'' I keep thinking ''But I rather wanted to lose it to Sekai'' I blush as I draw a little smile ''Even if Kotonoha really knew what she was doing'' I think for alittle then think again ''I really haven't done that with Sekai yet,I wonder how she is doing i...'' rapidly shake my head.

''I can't think like that! Geesh!'' I mumble to myself.

As time passes I have arrived at the train station and I head out of there and walk towards the school as I hear someone call my name ''Kazuya-kun!'' The -kun on the end could only be one girl as I turn my head and look over my shoulder and find Kotonoha Katsura trying to catch her breath as she has stopped next to me.

''Morning Kotonoha'' I greet her ''Are you feeling alright?''

She stands up straight and smiles to me ''by the way Kazuya-kun,have you finished reading the book I borrowed you?'' She asks me cheerfully.

I nod as I get a book out of my pants pocket as I hand it over to her ''It was quite interesting,infact'' I tell her as we start to talk about the book walking towards the building. As we seperate to head to each of our own classroom I notice a guy walking past me as I smirk at him. He looks over his shoulder to face my smirk,it is Makoto.

''What happened,did your balls drop off?'' I ask him as he looks at me irritated as he enters the classroom. I enter soon after as I walk up the stairs to my seat and sit down. I sigh as I lean my head onto my open hand as I relax. Suddenly someone tap my head and hard. As I completely lose my relaxed mood and my reflexes makes me look in the direction of the tap as it is Sekai standing over me smiling.

''Morning Kazuya'' She greets me.

''Morning'' I greet her as I smile to her. I sit up straight ''So why you bothering me?'' I ask her

''Huh?'' She looks slightly surprised ''I wanted to thank you for taking me out for dinner yesterday'' she thanks me.

''You know what would be a great thank you? If you stopped waking me up every morning for school'' I tell her.

''Hey,it is for your own good you ungreatful brat'' She starts a strict tone ''Besides after 2 months and 3 weeks you finally start waking up yourself''

''I guess,saving both of us the trouble'' I tell her ''Thanks anyways''

She throws her glance at the teachers desk and notices the teacher entered the room,she looks back at me ''Damnit, is here,I will see you after class'' she tells me as she sits down at her seat next to Makoto who doesn't even dare looking at her anymore.

As it becomes recess, me and Sekai head up the roof with our lunch and sit down on the bench and she has two lunch bags with her.

''I am sorry causing you the trouble of making two lunches'' I apologize ''I should stop being lazy''

''It's alright, mom is the one who make's it'' She responds ''And yes,you should stop being lazy''

I start to stare at the hair sticking out of her head ''Hmm'' I start to think out loud.

After eating some fish with eating sticks she notices I am staring as she pinch my nose with the sticks.

''Ouch!'' I shout out.

''What are you staring at?'' She asks me looking curious and abit irritated as she probably thinks I am staring at her with perverted eyes.

''Your hair,I still don't get it'' I tell her. I lick my finger abit and try to keep it down as I move my finger away,it just bounces straight back up.

''I don't know how it happened,I think I was born with it'' She keeps eating as she responds.

I just look at her eat as I smile.

She throws a glance at me again as she is about to start a conversation ''Hey,want to go to the arcade?'' she asks me ''I heard they have a new game there, Nanami and Hikari never wants to play with me s...''

Before she can complete her sentance I have shut her lips with mine as her eyes widen I kiss her deep and passionate as I massage her tounge with mine. She relaxes as I hold around her with my right arm and hold onto my lunch with the other.

Soon I seperate my lips from hers and a spit bond is made as it rips in an instant as Sekai giggles and I smile.

''Hey,when are we going to...'' She blushes as I get it and I blush too as I look a bit away from her.

''When the time is right,I don't feel like it now'' I blush even more.

''Hey,it's alright. I like though guys who actually show some kind of shyness'' She smiles at me.

''I am not shy!'' I shout out loud.

She puts her lunch aside on the bench and takes my lunch too

''What are you doing?'' I ask her

She gets her face all up in mine blushing with a sexual glare.

''Then what if we do it right here?'' She asks me as she cups my left cheek.

''Huh!'' I break out as my eyes widen as I start to get nervous ''W-wait a minute!''

She starts to laugh as she steps back and sits up straight ''I know you would blink the second I turned on the heat''

''I just think it is inappropriate to do such a thing on a roof,but you would know ''everything'' about what is inappropriate huh?'' I tell her looking back on the time she was about to have sex with Makoto on the roof.

''Hey,you promised never to mention that!'' She shouts at me.

''Fine. nevermind it'' I tell her to forget as I smile to her and take her lunch as I take her eating sticks.

''Hey!'' She shouts out.

''Say aaa!'' I tell her as I take some rice on the eating sticks as she smiles and opens her mouth as I put it in her mouth as she chews and swallows.

She takes my lunch and eating sticks as she feeds me aswell.

As we get done eating she gets closer to me as she relaxes her head onto my shoulder.

''Huh?'' I look at her with closed eyes as she just relaxes without a word ''Kotonoha is attending to a meeting so we are alone''

''That's nice'' She responds.

''How bout the arcade after school?'' I ask her

''Sounds nice'' She answers.

''It feels great having a lover'' I think for myself.

''You know,this is my favorite place in the entire town'' I inform her.

''Really? Mine too'' She responds.

As some time passes suddenly a guy at the same height as me and with black hair enters the roof in his school uniform. Sekai instantly sits up and opens her eyes as the guy stands infront of Sekai.

''Huh? Hi Kenji'' She greets this guy.

'' is asking for you to meet in his office,it is probably about how well your grades has progressed'' He informs her.

''Oh'' Sekai breaks in surprise as she stands up ''It's good to know I am starting to do better,I guess all that help from Katsura really paid off'' She looks at me ''I will see you later,bye-bye''

''Bye'' I take farwell as she walks down from the roof as I sigh and look at the guy named Kenji.

''What you waiting for? Me to kick your ass down from here?'' I laugh alittle as I get up my phone from my pocket.

''You are bad influence'' Kenji tells me.

''Excuse me?'' I break out loud.

''You are a street punk,you have no job opportunities with your bad reputation,no future and no pride, a punk like you would probably die within the next month after all the scum and gangs running around'' He insults me.

''I see now'' I grin as I look at him ''You are jealous''

He laughs alittle ''Not at all,but letting someone who has a future like Sekai and infact one of the smartest person on this school,Katsura Kotonoha hang out with you will poison their minds'' He keeps insulting me as my hands which are on my laps claims into fists of anger ''Face it,hanging out with them will only ruin their future. But a little lonely punk ass who was to ugly and stupid to have his parents keep him wouldn't understand it''

''Where the fuck did he get that information!'' I think for myself as I rapidly get up as I grab the guy by his shirt and lift him up from the ground ''Fuck with me and die!'' I yell into his face as I can see fear in his eyes even if he isn't showing it.

''This is what I am talking about,you have no control of your temper'' He tells me as I hate to admit it,but this guy is right as hell. I let go off him as he stands up and brush his dust off of his shirt and puts his glasses more steady on his nose. ''Have a nice day sir'' He walks down from the roof as I stand there.

''Am I really like that...'' I think for myself ''Am I...destroying people around me...'' I think for myself.

I walk down from the roof and just pass through the hallway and out on to the school yard as I head to towards the gym just to walk away from the other students so I can relax behind the gym as I sigh and start to think of this bastards words.

Soon the bell rings and as I walk towards the building and accidently bump into a girl.

She turns around and faces me.

''Hey! Out of the way!'' I shout at her.

This girl is abit unusual,she has blond hair reaching her shoulders and brown eyes,she is shorter than me and has the Sakakino Academy uniform on her indentical to Sekai's.

''Huh?'' She looks at me surprised ''Can it be Kazuya Sensui?''

I look at her surprised as hell ''Y-Yuu Ashikaga''

''It's been a long time,my brother Yuuki has told me about the fact that he saw you again. I started out going here because I moved away with my father. It's been 8 years or so hasn't it?'' She informs me.

I shake my head slowly in denial.

''Kazuya?'' She calls out my name.

I rapidly run past her as I can hear her call my name as I get into the building and run into the boys restroom as my eyes are wide and I'm thinking this is a surprise I didn't need.

''This is dangerous, I am back locked into the same thing as last time,but this time. I might not be as lucky. I just don't hope I have her in my class'' I think for myself.

I get my ass back to class and sit down in my seat noticing Sekai is in hers already looking in her books as she is reading,we do have test coming up in about 2 days so it makes sense.

As lesson start,the teacher hasn't introduced any new students so it means luckily,she is not in my class.

**After School**

Me and Sekai head off to the arcade and play for quite a long time infact. None of us has gone home so we are still in our uniforms

As we are about to walk out Sekai grabs my arm with both of hers.

''Huh?'' I look surprised at her ''What is it?''

''If this is a date,then why don't we go do that?'' She points at a photo booth.

''Sure,why not. I mean there isn't anything lamer than that so alright'' I answer her as we get over there.

We sit down in the both.

''Get ready for picture, in 10'' The machine starts a countdown and Sekai gets closer to me as I wrap my arm around her and bring her closer to me as she smiles relaxing her head on my shoulder as I relax my head on hers.

The picture is taken as we walk out and get it.

''Wow,it's great!'' She shouts out as I look at it.

I do have to admit,we really look like a couple and the picture really shows as it,there are four pictures downwards in a row.

''Yeah,it really looks good'' I answer her. ''Hey,why don't we head home to my appartment?'' I ask her.

''Alright'' She responds,as we are about to walk a girl approaches us.

''Ugh,freaking great,being interrupted on a date,this faith,god must have made me await'' I smile as I look at Sekai giggeling.

''You are getting really good with the ryhmes'' She tells me.

''Thank you'' I thank her as I give her the keys to my appartment ''Take these and get to the appartment,I will be right with you'' I tell her.

''Alright'' She answers ''Bye'' she leaves me waving as I wave back to her responding her with the same word.

I look at the girl irritated as I start to talk to her in a irritated way ''Alright,tell me missy,what the hell is so important you had to screw up my fun?'' ask her roughly as I approach her.

''My name is Ishida Reina and I am here to ask you a few questions'' She demands.

''Questions?'' I wonder ''Ishida you say? Is your dad that Satoshi Ishida? That detective who is famous in Japan hmm?'' I ask her.

''Yes'' She answers ''So can you sit down while I ask you?'' She asks me.

''Make it quick'' I answer her as I sit down at a cafe right next to the arcade as she is sitting there with a note block and a pen.

''I am a Sakakino Academy student aswell'' She points out as she noticed my uniform.

''Woopty fucking do. If you weren't one you wouldn't have even known me'' I answer her roudly.

''Actually I would. Your Japan's most famous gangst...''

''I am no gangster. If you claim protecting the weak and fighting in self defense is the same as robbing,raping and killing people,then fine'' I interrupt her sentance roudly again.

''So,how long have you been attending to school ?'' She asks me trying to avoid my anger.

''First off,drop the detective ways,ask natrual. Second,don't call me Sensui,call me Kazuya you scumbag''

''Excuse me,is that the way to talk to a g...'' She is about to complete her sentance as I break it as I stand up raising my voice.

''I know why the hell you are here,don't you think you have been the first one to come? If your daddy wants me behind bars,tell him to come,and I will personally rip his head off!'' I shout at her as my voice raises even higher but no one are around to listen ''I never killed no body being the murderer! I killed him in self defense,you are here because of the Mishima case I fucking now it alright! So why the hell wouldn't you just leave me alone you fucking 50 yen cheap ginger whore! This one thing has haunted me for the past 3 months and will probably be on me for the rest of my life! You have no idea what the pain of killing your best friend is like!'' This is the first detective or officer I have truly snapped towards, probably because she ruined both my date and my cool by having the most famous detective in Japan as father.

I can see the fear in her eyes as I snapped at her.

I stand up and walks over to her after calming down. I put my hand on her shoulder as she reacts looking at me scared standing up.

I look her deep into her eyes as she is standing in fear,and I can see pain from the past.

''You must have been in some pain in the past aswell'' I point out.

''Y-yes'' she stutters ''I have been in a lot of pain before,some I might not get over...'' She looks upset.

''Here'' I write my adress on a piece of paper and hand it to her ''Come to this adress in 2 days. I will have to train after school so we have to meet up at the evening,then we can continue the interview''

''I can train with you'' She mumbles and then raises her voice so I can listen better ''I train material arts and fighting aswell''

''Alright,but if you don't think you handle it,don't bother to come'' I warn her.

''Don't worry about me'' She tells me.

''Cya later Reina'' I take farwell.

''Cya'' She takes farwell with me as I walk away from her. I jump on the next train to my train station,appearently Sekai already is far ahead of me. As I enter my appartment and smell food, I smell delicious food.

''Hi'' I hear from the kitchen.

''I am home'' I respond to the voice which is Sekai.

I rapidly enter the kitchen as I find Sekai there cutting carrots with a kitchen knife wearing an apron. I walk to her and embrace her tightly around her waist as I look at her cutting the carrot.

''You know,this way,it looks like we are a married couple'' I tell her

She laughs alittle ''Then show me your paycheck,throw the garbage''

I smile as she acts like one of those grumpy wives on tv shows ''Out with the garbage? alright I grab Sekai's hand and throws the knife in the sink as I pull off her apron.

''What the?'' She shouts out in surprise as I turn her towards me and lay her on my shoulder ''I am going out with the garbage'' I tell her as I walk to the bedroom with Sekai struggling as I put her on the bed gently laying onto of her.

''Ka...'' Before she manages to call my name,I have sealed her lips with mine as her eyes widen. I massage her tongue as I rub her chest gently.

Soon after some fooling around,kissing, I seperate from her as a bond made out of saliva is connected between our tongues is created as it easily rips with both of us smiling.

Sekai giggles looking at me ''So you finally have the nerve to do this?'' She asks me.

''Yes'' I answer her ''I don't want to lose her,if this is the last peaceful moment I have with her,I will not let go of this chance when I can love her'' I think for myself.

I gently pull her skirt down.

**After some time**

I am sitting up with my manhood inside of her as I lift her up and down with her moaning pleasurably. I soon stops as she is trying to get alittle breath.

''S-Sekai'' I call her name.

''Hmm?'' She responds couriously.

''Will you always love me?'' I ask her and for the first time of my life,I feel truly afraid,afraid of rejection.

''Yes'' She answers with a smile as she kisses my lips massaging my tongue and shoves me down on the bed as she splits her lips from mine she sits up with my lenght in her as she starts to move her hips. I start to moan as it is really pleasing.

''N-No wonder a p-perv like Makoto kept her for s-so long'' I think for myself as I blush.

''But now I know the answer, Sekai will always love me'' I think for myself.

**That is chapter 1!**

Hope you enjoyed,please review.


	2. Haunted By The Past

**Well,what's up everyone? Sorry I used a lifetime to update but I have had stuff to do.**

Before I start the chapter,I would like to give a shout-out to Sasami1996 who let me use her character,Reina Ishida. I recommend you guys read her story,it is just brilliant. School Days; Refresh: The New Girl In School and School Days; Remember: Kotonoha's Memories.

So without further ado,I bring to you; Marshall! Sorry,had to copy Eminem there.

But seriously,here is the new chapter

Chapter 2: Haunted By The Past

I open my eyes and get bugged by the cold breeze since I am only in my white boxers. the sun shined upon my eyes which caused them to open. The curtains appearently were pulled aside. I sit up and scratch my hair as I look at my right side and find the wall. I then look at my left side and find nobody. I quickly get up in panic as my expression changes worried but everything changes as I can smell the food from the kitchen as something is cooking. I enter the living room,looking into the kitchen and find Sekai standing by the oven cooking me pancakes in a pyjamas she left here,pink pants and shirt. I walk up to her and smile as I grab her by the waist harsh and fast causing her to jump alittle as she rapidly turns her head over her shoulder with a courious look.

''Morning'' I smile to her.

''Morning. Did you have a nice sleep?'' She asks me smiling.

''Yeah. Thanks for allowing me to sleep for that long'' I thank her.

''No problem'' she responds.

She soon turns her hand into a fist as she raises it up towards my face.

''Huh?'' mumble couriously as I look at it.

Her pinky raises slowly and soon it is fully stretched.

I just look at it for a while thinking ''What is she meaning by tha...'' My cheeks suddenly turn red and fast.

''Hey! That's not true!'' I shout at her embarresed.

She is laughing at me as I am pushing her like a kid attempting to make her stop. She turns the oven off and runs laughing to the living room with the plate of pancakes and put them on the table which is where all the rest of the food is. I run after her. As I keep chasing her,I finally catches her by tripping over her and I then hold around her waist out of reaction with one arm as we both look surprised. As we fall downwards she is holding around my neck. I soften the landing for her by using my other arm. Soon she is under me looking into my brown eyes as I look into her blue eyes and the laughter stops as we just stay this way looking at one another.

''Sekai,promise me one thing'' I ask her seriously

''What is it?'' She ask me out of couriousity

''Promise me that,no matter how many stupid things I do,no matter how much trouble we get in,that we will always love one another''

''I will always love you. Will you always love me?'' She asks me couriously

''Yes. I always will love you no matter what. Please never leave my side'' I answer her as she moves her head forward towards my lips as her lips meet mine,my eyes widen abit. I kiss her back the same way as I look at this as a way to seal the promise.

''Good. Now I know she loves me. This will make things way easier,now I can finally handle my problems. I know I will have a rough time,but I will find a way out of this mess'' I think for myself.

Soon we get off one another,eat,prepare ourselves for school by showering,brushing our teeths and such. And get in our school uniform. I get in my black suit shoes as I always have and get my backpack on while she puts on her pink sneakers and her bag.

We soon head out and get to the train station as we jump on the next train to school. As Kotonoha enters the train we catch up with her and start to talk.

**At School**

As we walk into class,we have to split up with Kotonoha and head to our own class room. We head up to the top seats and sit down,both of us at our own desk. I throw my glance around the classroom as class is about to start,I look one step desk downwards from where Sekai is sitting and find a girl familiour to me sitting there. Long green hair going down her back, her eyes are gold. It was her,Reina Ishida. The girl from yesterday at the cafe.

''I ain't gonna tell you shit you bitch. For all I know you might want to get close enough to me to find evidence for your daddy'' I think for myself ''Maybe I should change my mind about going to train after school to do something else with her''

Soon it becomes lunch break and Sekai comes towards me as I look at her. She looks at me smiling.

''I have to go,is it okay?'' She asks me

''Yeah sure,good luck'' I wish her luck.

She hands me a bag with lunch as she smiles to me walking out of the classroom as I wave to her and she waves back.

I walk out of the classroom myself as someone bumps into me.

''Damnit,what the hell is it with everyone bumping into me!'' I turn around after shouting that in anger as I find Yuu there holding onto her head where she got hurt and opens her eyes towards me.

''Kazuya,there you are'' She greets me with a smile.

I rapidly turn around in panic towards the roof as I hear her call my name and asking me to stop time after time but I don't listen. I am soon at the roof top.

''What the hell does she want? She has to let it go,it was 8 years ago'' I think for myself.

I sit down on the bench and sigh as I start to eat what Sekai packed for me,it was just two sandwitches,I don't bother to look what's in them as I just eat them.

''Hmm'' I think out loud

_**Flashback**_

Sekai and I are talking with Kotonoha as Sekai and Kotonoha smiles at me.

''Kazuya,me and Kotonoha are going to have a girl day today. Sorry we can't hang out with you'' Sekai informs me

''Hey,it's fine. Go ahead,after 3 months of me on your butts,you deserve alittle girl time'' I tell them.

''Thanks Kazuya-kun. For understanding'' She thanks me.

''We wouldn't be able to eat lunch together today unfortunaly because I promise to help Kotonoha with some comite work'' Sekai tells me

''Since we don't have school tomorrow for the next 2 days,why don't you girls have a girl weekend with sleepovers?'' I ask them

''Hey,that sounds like a great idea. Would it be fun Katsura-san?'' Sekai asks her as Kotonoha responds with a smile and nods.

They both giggle alittle

**Flashback ends**  
  
Soon lunch is over and I walk down from the roof and to class as Sekai isn't in her seat as I notice after sitting down in mine. It makes sense since she wouldn't be absent because of helping out Kotonoha.

**After school**

I am now heading home as I find someone walking next to me to my left two seconds after. I notice it is Reina Ishida after looking.

''Are you ready to train?'' She asks me looking serious as I look at her serious back

''Yes'' I answer her.

We get to a gym I usually train in. It is completly empty but with completly perfect training devices along with punching bags.

She gets into the girl's locker room as I change right on the spot as I don't bother to go into the guys locker room cause I know how long time girls take to get dressed.

I get dressed into some black jogging pants,white tank top and some black sneakers.

Soon Reina walks out with her hair in a pony tail,her having a blue tank top with grey jogging pants and yellow sneakers. She also has bandages on her hands to protect her hands from getting hurt when she punches. I didn't bother to look at this before,but she has a pretty big chest,but not too big.

I step over to the heavy bag,throw a glance at her. She has a pretty good looking body,she is keeping herself in shape. That is good to know,that's not something you find very often,a girl who trains,even if she doesn't need to,to get stronger. She is stretching in a material art fashion.

I look at the heavy bag as I get into my boxing stance. I soon throw a punch with all my leverage into the heavy bag and the loud sound makes Reina look at me immediatly as the 250 ibs bag bounces back and forth. Luckily I had put my gloves on while looking at her stretch.

She looks at me as she is observing me.

''Of course I am a hard puncher,what did she expect from me'' I think for myself.

I start to hit the bag with power and speed as she just keep observing my every move as it gets on my nerves.

After punching the bag for 5 minutes and her staring at me,I lose it. I run over to her as I attempt to punch her as my face turned pissed and she looks not the slightest worried. She blocks my punch as if this was a material art fight. I then grab her arm and slam her into the ground as I lock both her arms on her stomach using my one arm and two legs to keep her down sitting on her. I use my last arm to choke her.

''Listen you whore and listen good'' I look at her angrily ''She doesn't show fear,but I can see she is scared in her eyes. ''Tell your dad to come here instead of looking like a...'' I raise my voice to the shouting level ''fucking whore!'' I slap her in the face and hard as it leaves a red mark as her eyes are wide.

I get up on my feet and look down at her as she is shocked leaving her hand on her cheek.

''It is people like you...'' I tell her slowly ''People like you who makes it hard to gain trust in anyone!'' I shout at her ''If your dad wants me,tell him to come and get me and tell him stop being a coward!'' I shout at her.

I grab her by the throat and lift her up as she is in panic holding her hands on my arm ''I can see it in your eyes,you agreed to do this,you fucking piece of trash'' i tell her with a normal volume ''The only way you can gain my trust is to dump this whole case of your dad,that is the only way''

''I...'' She tries to tell me something ''am sorry'' she whispers as it is hard for her to breath as I let her go.

I look at her as I can find innocence in her as she is trying to catch her breath. This was for her dad,it wasn't right for me to act this way towards someone who only wanted to make her dad happy without actually harming me.

''I am sorry'' I apologize as I have a worried look and I lay my hand on her shoulder

She looks at my face for a while ''It's alright'' She tells me ''I could tell by the way you have acted so far that being chased by the police for so long and questioned for things you didn't do has taken it's tall''

''How did she understand me this good?'' I think for myself ''She is probably the only girl besides Sekai who has understood me''

She stands up straight ''What you say we finish this workout?'' She asks me

I smile and give her a thumb up

**After a workout**

We walk towards the trainstation after showering and changing to our uniforms. We stand there waiting for the train.

''I will convince my dad to stop chasing after you'' She tells me as I look at her surprised.

''It's alright,I can handle it'' I tell her

''No. He has to stop. I can already tell that the Mishima kill was not your fault,it was in self defense. I can already tell by your behavior,and I believe you''

''Damn she is good'' I think for myself.

As me and Reina are heading opposite ways,my train is the first to arrive.

''Well,I am on my way home,cya Reina. Nice keeping in touch with ya'' I take farwell smiling

''Bye!'' she shouts to me smiling.

I jump on the train as the door closes.

''Now if she could just convince her dad,one more problem would be out of the way'' I think for myself.

As I get to my station I get off and I walk towards the building I live in. I find a girl standing infront of it,waiting for me. It's Yuu.

She walks towards me with a serious look on her face as I stop stunned to see her.

''Hi...'' She greets me with a cold tone

''Hi'' I respond to her looking rather serious and with the same tone as hers.

''Why have you been avoiding me?'' She asks me

''I haven't'' I defend myself

''You have,every time you see me,you run off''

I just stand there getting the truth rubbed in my face.

She walks closer towards me

''Remember what we promise one another 8 years ago?'' She asks me

As she is now infront of me as I am just shocked even if she hasn't said what it was yet,I know,I remember.

''We promised that when we meet eachother as high school students again...'' She tells me as she wraps her arms around my neck.

''We were...'' She starts her sentance ''Going to be...'' she starts whispering as her lips gets closer towards mine,so close I can feel her breath ''together''

**Chapter 2: Haunted By The Past**

Already now the story has becomed a little dark. One kiss,and Kazuya is a cheater.

I will be quicker with Chapter 3.  


**  
**


	3. False Hope

**Merry Christmas! My Birthday is tomorrow. So I thought I should write a chapter now.**

Chapter 3: False Hope

_I just opened my eyes as I look around, I am in my room with my clothes on as I look around couriously_. _I sit up from a laying position on my bed as I look at my clothes, I have blue jeans and a white man tank top on with my black sneakers._

''Huh?'' I mumble and stand up.

Someone seem to be inside the living room as I enter the living room. Someone are sitting on a my sofa in a Sakakino school uniform. The person stands up,as I examine his face,it seems to be Makoto Itou. He is smirking at me.

''Hey!'' I shout at him ''Whore! Get the fuck out of my house!'

''I don't think so'' He tries to tell me off

''That's it you cocksucker!'' I shout at him as I run towards him ''I hope you can talk without teeths!''

I punch him so hard in his cheek I can hear something cracking as he hits the ground hard. It doesn't stop him from smirking though but he uses one of his hands and whipe the blood off of his mouth.

''I will whipe that smirk right off your f...'' As I am going to finish my sentance someone hit me in the back with something made out of tree. I fall on the ground and turn on my back to see who hit me,it is Taisuke. He still hasn't gotten out of the hospital after the assault. He hit me with a stick having a smirk on his face as he is standing over me in his school uniform.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' I shout at him in anger. He tries to stab me with the stick but I roll to my left and kicks his gut which causes him to bend. I then jump up on my legs and kick him with my leg sending him pushed into the wall as I grab his shirt. He already lost the stick.

''How did you get out of the hospital!'' I shout at him ''Well,it doesn't matter,cause you are checking straight in again!''

Suddenly I feel someone running towards me as I rapidly let lose of Taisuke and move away as someone were about to stab me with a kitchen knife,instead,Taisuke took the knife straight through his body. It was Kotonoha as she looks at me with those cold empty eyes as she stands there in her school uniform. She pulls the knife out of Taisuke who falls on the ground like a bag of potatoes.

''K-Kotonoha!'' I shout stuttering alittle.

''Kazuya-kun. You hurt me,my feelings. Remember?'' She asks me questioning with that cold tone.

''What are you talking about!'' I ask her loudly as my eyes widen.

''First you hurt my feelings by saying Makoto-kun didn't love me'' She starts explaining things from the past which I thought I already settled ''And then you said you loved me,while you didn't,because you already loved Saionji-san!''

''Kot-on-oha'' I stutter ''I-I...I''

She runs towards me and attempts to stab me as I duck and run past her as she swings the knife again trying to cut me open but misses. I run into my bathroom and lock the door behind me as my eyes are wide and I feel like I am getting a headache.

I look infront of me and find someone who has hunted me for a damn long time,Keitaro. My eyes widen completly as I am compeletly in shock as I see him standing before me in his uniform.

''Hi bro'' He smirks at me as he said that ''Remember me?''

''How did you survive?'' I ask him ''I was at your funeral! I was there damnit!'' I shout at him.

He laughs out loud. ''Kazuya,Kazuya,Kazuya'' He repeatedly calls my name. ''You obviously don't know what money can do''

''I wouldn't forget how you almost murdered me Sensui'' He starts to talk in a discusted way.

''You were dead..'' I start to look at him serious as I get angry as I shout ''I remembered I murdered you!''

''You stole my love you worm'' He starts talking cold again as my surprised wide eyes expression returns ''But now,I am reunited with her''

He grabs someone's arm from under the curtains of the bathtub and pulls out a girl,it is Sekai in her uniform.

''Let me go!'' Sekai starts struggling.

''Now I will show you how it feels to lose the one you love!'' Keitaro shouts at me as I take a step forward to punch Keitaro he has pulled a knife out of his pocket and holds it against Sekai's throat.

''One more step Sensui,and she goes into eternal flames'' He smirks at me as I an fourious as hell and Sekai has an expression which shows her being scared as hell.

''Don't do it!'' I shout at him ''I will do whatever you want!'' I beg him even if the fourious expression is still there.

''Whoops!'' He breaks out as the knife is piercing through her neck and out her throat as her face is in complete shock now as she seem to be dying fast as Keitaro let's go off her. I am completly speachless as I grab her before she hits the ground as I it feels like my heart got pulled out of my chest.

''NO!'' I shout in anger and sadness at the same time ''.No!'' I shout. Keitaro is just laughing like a psychopath. ''Don't leave me Sekai!'' I shout more. It's too late,she is dead.

''Looks like you know how it feels now'' He tells me off.

I stand up rapidly after gently putting Sekai on the floor and run towards Keitaro as I pull the knife out off his hand after giving him a punch in the gut causing him to bend. I stab him straight through the neck.

''You die!'' I shout at him as he isn't feeling pain,he just laughs. I pull the knife out and stab him in the back as I let go off the knife causing it to stay stuck there as he stands up straight laughing.

''What the...?'' I shout out ''It's not...'' I mumble ''True''

He laughs even louder. He pulls the knife out of his back and looks evily at me ''Now why don't we try this on you?'' He asks me.

I try to punch him but before I can even move my hand forward,he has already struck me in the heart with the knife as my eyes wide.

Suddenly I wake up laying on the couch

''What the hell?'' My eyes are wide and I am breathing heavily. I whipe some sweat which I appearently have on my forhead. I am in my grey boxers. I stand up and walk to my bedroom as I enter. Yuu is laying on the bed in her pink underwear. She is quite flat-chested which makes it easier not to get nervous around her.

''What am I supposed to do?'' I think for myself.

**_Flashback_**

_Yuu is about to kiss me._

''Wait'' I demand.

She looks at me couriously as she has stopped

''Let's talk abit inside'' I tell her

She blushes a bit,she probably is getting the wrong idea,but I don't bother explaining. I lead her up the stairs and into my appartment. I lock the door behind us as I take her to the bedroom as I gently make her sit down on the bed as I stand before her as I just look at her.

''Well,what you want to talk about?'' She asks me

''This...'' I am starting to tell her. She looks at me couriously. ''Is ridicolous''

She looks abit shocked as her eyes widen abit

''The promise we made 8 years ago...'' I start my sentance looking at her and feel bad ''Is ridicolous. You couldn't expect me to hold that promise''

''You promised that we would become a couple if we ever met eachother'' She starts bringing up the promise details ''After I moved away to Tokyo. I have always thought about you''

''Damnit,why does my past have so many fucking problems?'' I think for myself as my expression turns slowly angrier.

''You saved me from bullies,we were friends for 6 months until I had to move'' She keeps telling me as she brings up memories who were good up until now.

''I already have a girlfriend; Sekai Saionji'' I tell her as my both voice and looks turns rather serious.

''Then,you broke our promise...?'' She says with her sadness in her voice.

My mouth opens abit as I feel guilt.

Yuu was actually a pretty good friend of mine,back then she always brought me food,because I wasn't well fed by the Shinigami's, this was before I met Keitaro or my gunshot incident.

''She looks good and she was damn nice back then and seems nice now'' I think for myself

I cup her cheek into my hand and have my forhead against hers causing her to blush.

''Give me the night to think about it.I have a lot of my mind and need some sleep. Good night,Yuu-chan'' I whisper to her as she blushes alittle more as her cheeks are red.

I kiss her cheek gently.

**Flackback End**

''What am I supposed to do now?'' I think for myself ''She might get the wrong idea. I need to take her somewhere to make sure she wouldn't ask me about being together. That way I will get enough time to figure out what to do''

''I just can't cheat on Sekai again'' I think for myself as I start to get really worried, so does my face.

_**Flashback**_

Sekai is laying in the bathtub with a bloody wrist as my eyes are wide and in shock

_**Flashback End**_

''I was lucky I knew how to treat her wound and get her to the hospital,or else,she might have been...'' I tell myself out loud.

I put blue jeans and a long sleaved black sweater as I walk out of the room and prepare breakfast in the kitchen.

After around 15 minutes Yuu comes out of the bedroom in her school uniform and sits down at the kitchen table where all the food is ready. I sit down there on the other edge of the table as she smiles to me after yawning and I smile to her.

''Hey,how bout we go to see a movie today?'' I ask her

''Huh?'' She looks at me courlously but then smiles ''I would love to!'' she responds happily.

After eating breakfast the two of us head with the train into town. In town we walk into the closest cinema. I pay for everything,luckily I have access to Keitaro's account which there are millions on cause he helped out his mom with business,he was just that intelligent business wise. At the age of 15 he gave me access to his bank account so he wouldn't need to hand me money all the time,but I was always stupid enough to forget the code before. But it is sticked onto my brain like glue. After buying some candy,a big popcorn and two soda's we enter the hall as we sit down in the line furthest behind. We are seeing a drama movie with the name, Kingdom Hearts **(It is a game in real life,yes.I know)** The hall is getting stuffed as it seems the movie is damn popular. As we get halfway through the movie,Yuu lays her head on my shoulder.

''She seems to enjoy this. Ugh,if only we could be friends instead of all this god damn girlfriend bullshit'' I think for myself.

As the movie ends we walk outside as it is starting to get dark after we have thrown the garbage in the trash.

''Oh no!'' She breaks out.

''What?'' I ask her.

''I promised my mom to spend time with her tonight...'' She looks upset as she looks down at the street ground.

I lift her chin up and smile to her ''Go for it'' I tell her

''Huh?'' She looks at me abit surprised.

''If you already made plans with your mom,cause you didn't think you would be with me,you shouldn't break a promise'' I tell her ''A certain someone made me feel how it was and I don't want you to have the same experience''

She hugs me out of joy and smiles to me ''Thank you so much'' She thanks me. She let's go off me and gives me her phone number on a piece of paper and I hand her mine.

''Now we can keep contact easier'' She points out obviously.

''Yeah. I hope you have some time tomorrow'' I tell her ''Why did I say that?'' I think for myself ''It would have given me time to think!''

''Yes. I will meet up at your place at 11 am'' She tells me

''If I don't have plans,I will be home. If I can't,I will give you a call'' I smile to her responding

''Well,good bye'' She starts walking waving.

I wave back to her with a smile as I walk in my own direction,obviously she lived in town.

Suddenly I bump into someone before I am about to walk down the stairs to the train station.

''Hey! Retard! Watch out!'' I shout at the guy as he is a tall guy with black hair in a suit who looks rather serious.

He finds something in his pocket as it seems to be a picture.

''Kazuya Sensui?'' He asks me.

''What?'' I ask him as I start to get angry,my day has been frustrating enough.

''I am Satoshi Ishida'' The man answers.

**Here was Chapter 3.**

On a note,Satoshi is not my character either. He belongs to Sasami1996 too,he might be displayed differently by Sasami1996,but he just hasn't been introduced yet.  


__


	4. Plastic Heart

**Chapter 4: Plastic Heart**

''I am Satoshi Ishida'' The man answers as I notice the picture is off me . It is my private portray of when I took my school pictures.

''I don't give a fuck who you are,but...'' I start to threat him

''Your incompetent police department is an embarrisment to everything you would call justice'' He says things with such a ''I am better than you'' sort of way.

''Heh'' I narrow my eyes up to his face and notice he has a mustache ''You police guys are so funny,thinking you know justice. Trust me,if you did,I would never have murdered Keitaro Mishima''

''I never menti...'' He is about to tell as I cut him off right there with rage in my voice

''Why the hell are you here then!'' I shout at him straight in the face,but this cop is different,he has no fair ''If you people know so much about justice then how come I have lived 16 years in hell!''

''Shut up and watch your else I have to slap some sense into you'' He threats me

''Come on!'' I yell as I turn my head sideways exposing my cheek to him. ''Provoke me,hit me as hard as you can'' I attempt to make him hit me cause if I do and beat him down,it will be self-defense so the law will be on my side.

''Save your breath,I am not going to waste my time with a brat like you'' Are his words to my offer.

I turn my head back towards him as he is as calm as ever,it pisses me off. I look at him mad as I hate how relaxed this guy is,I never dealt with a cop of such proffesion before.

''So dumbass. You couldn't get me yourself so you had to send Reina,your own daughter, in to make friends with me?'' I ask him arogantly and angrily.

He is quiet for a while ''Don't bring my daughter into this'' He commands

''If you think I killed Keitaro,I will tell you the same as I told everyone else: I killed him in self-defense. He attacked me'' I inform him,his expression doesn't change at all,it is the exact same.

''Now piss off'' I spit at him as I walk past him and take a step down to the train station but suddenly,someone grabs my arm,it is the asshole. ''I warned you!'' I shout at him as I rapidly twist from my back towards Satoshi and gives a full swing hook towards his cheek but he just stops it with his hand as my hand is cupped in his hand like nothing happened except the loud connection noise.

''What th..'' Before I am breaking out in surprise I get a punch to the cheek and a knee to the stomach as I grunt in pain and get both of my arms free as I get a roundehouse kick straight to my cheek sending me into the ground. My eyes are wide,I never excpected an officer to be strong enough to kick my ass.

''I can easily send you to jail now. But I need to get this Mishima case out of the way'' I hear him as I start to snap back and I sit up with my back against him ''Either way,I can get you to jail for more things than just murderer,so watch out Sensui. Cause if you mess around with me things will go bad for you''

He starts walking as I get up and turn around facing his back as he is walking. I extend my arm towards him with a claimed fist. ''Hey Ishida!'' I shout at him as he reacts by turning around facing me. He finds my middlefinger raised towards him as he is completly shocked how I could just do that to a cop. He probably thinks I have no respect for authority and that is damn right.

''Sensui,you just screwed yourself!'' He shouts at me in rage as I probably touched a nerv. I smirk at him ''Bring...it...on'' I smile at him, I look at him as I walk down the stairs to the train.

I take the train towards my home as I sit down and start thinking.

''Wow,what a fuckface'' I think for myself ''Things can't go worse from here,I mean,if I ever go to jail I have a lot I to defend myself with,like protecting the entire city. And doing more work than the cops themselves''

I soon arrive at my station as I head to my appartment. I enter my appartment and take my clothes off and throw them down at the living room floor as I just head into the shower. I stand in the shower just thinking.

''I kept a promise to Yuu,but I kept a promise to Sekai aswell'' I think for myself ''My promise to Yuu was to become his boyfriend,but my promise to Sekai was always to love her...'' I start to get alittle more worried expression ''How can I be boyfriend with someone I don't even love''

I turn the water on and close my eyes as the water pour down on me.

''I know how'' A voice close by tells me as I rapidly open my eyes and look around the shower to see if anyone are there,I look over the bathroom as I haven't bothered to cover the curtains since I am the only one with a key.

''Just my imagination'' I think for myself. I close my eyes again.

''It isn't your imagination Sensui,it is real'' I hear the voice as I open my eyes and look at my left which is where the voice comes from and find an undressed Keitaro right next to me.

''What the!'' I shout with all power as I try to punch him but as I blink he is gone.

''What the hell is going on here?'' I think for myself as I blink again he appears on my right as I instantly look to my right.

''How does it feel Sensui? To have everyting you have done in the past backfire like this?'' I looks at me smirking as he is enjoying every bit of this.

''Shut up, and go back to your grave. Rest in Peace'' I tell him calmly.

''No you see,my peace is to ruin your life'' He smirks again telling me this as it brings back bad memories of him and me,that night where he died ''Sleep well,if you can''

As I blink,he has disappeard.

''This is not good'' I think for myself sweating.

I turn off the shower water and head out of the shower as I walk to my bed and put on some grey sweat pants after putting on some black and white striped boxers.  
I lay down on my bed and just stare at the seeling.

''I am back with Yuu tomorrow...huh?'' I tell myself. I turn my head to my right looking at the bedside table as there is a picture ontop of it. It is of me and Keitaro both in our middle school uniforms which surprisingly were suits with blue pants,black jackets,white shirts and black tie. it is 10th grade.

''I know I was more ruthless back then,but atleast I had my best friend to lean on and tell me things'' I think for myself. I pick something up from under my pillow as I point it at Keitaro's face after loading it and then the picture falls on the floor as the picture is ruined,Keitaro's face is completly gone as I put the gun I just used under my pillow. it had a muffler.

''But that was before he turned insane. Sometimes I wish I could lay the past behind me and look forward.

I lay my head on the pillow and shut my eyes close.

**Next Morning at 11 am**

I am standing outside Yuu's property as it only has a fence covering it,I am not bothering to look at the house. I got on my blue jeans,black t-shirt and brown shirt going to my wrists, unbuttoned.

Suddenly someone comes out of the fence as it is two guys,one of them is Yuuki though,who has a black hood sweater on along with blue shorts and black sneakers,the other one I don't know. He is taller and has a white t-shirt with black pants on with blue sneakers.

Yuuki looks at me irritated and mad ''What are you doing here?''

I sigh ''Get out of here before I squeeze you like a grape'' I tell him as I look at the tall guy with a pissed and intimidating expression as it gets to him ''It goes for you too mount everest'' This guy is taller than me with about half a head. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

''Do you think we are scared of you!'' Both of them shout simoltaniously.

As I turn my body and face towards them someone walks before Yuuki as it is Yuu. Yuu with a white t-shirt showing her belly button and having tight jeans on with white sneakers.

''Big brother,if you don't hurry you will miss the bus'' He informs Yuuki as he snaps straight and seem to have gotten reminded ''Your right!'' he shouts as he starts running and the big guy gives me a discusted face as he runs along I of course returned the same expression.

''Sorry about that'' Yuu turns facing towards me as I am blushing alittle of how pretty she looks.

''It's alright'' I forgive her smiling.

''So,do you have anything planned for our date?'' She asks me as I snap into surprise looking at her.

''Wow,wow,wow! Chill out there'' I tell her ''Who said this was a date?''

She smiles towards me ''I was testing ya!'' She winks at me.

''Yeah right'' I think for myself as I look abit irritated at her but then remove it and replace it with a smile ''Let's head to the cinema then'' I tell her. She smiles to me as we go ahead. As we walk to the train station we head with a train to the city center.

We get off and get to the cinema once again. As I walk in and we are about to buy tickets for a movie my card doesn't seem to work.

''Huh?'' I think for myself as Yuu looks at me.

''Is there something wrong?'' She asks me

''No. I lost this bank card so I blocked it so no one could get my money'' I answer

''Oh,okay. Then maybe I should pay'' she suggests

''Nah,I got enough here in my wallet'' I take up my wallet and pay him for the tickets as we start to buy candy and snacks. Afterwards we head into the cinema where it is crowded and we are sitting in the back as usual so we can have the greatest view.

''Ishida must already have gotten to Keitaro's mom and explained to her about the money. Well, since my card is now blocked I will have to find a job'' I think for myself.

Yuu lays her head on my shoulder and smiles to me. I draw a weak smile to her as it is obvious that something is wrong with me,but luckily,she doesn't get the point.

''I can't see her again though. Not after what happened a month after christmas''

**_Flashback  
_**_  
I walk on the street one night and find Keiko Mishima, Keitaro's mom,crying over her son's death with two body guards._

I have a sad expression as I walk to her and has her face towards mine.

''...'' I start off my sentance ''I a...''

All of the sudden she is yelling at me with everything she has as it catches everyone around's attention.

''It is your fault you son of a bitch! it is your fault my son is dead!'' She shouts at me with full power as the body guards holds her back from reaching me ''If it wasn't for you my son wouldn't be dead! Get the hell out of my city you piece of street trash!''

I feel my heart being hurt as she is saying all this. I turn around and run as fast as I can telling myself things out loud

''He tried to kill me! I am innocent! I am innocent'' I shout out loud

**Flashback Ends**

''Thanks to that,I have now lost all connection with the Mishima's. Not that I wanted anything to do with them but trying to cheer them up wouldn't be bad. Whatever,screw them'' I just keep thinking along as I watch the movie.

As the movie ends we walk out and Yuu is holding my hand. As I let her hold onto it. I don't need another person's hate on me.

As we head to down the street I am just thinking as Yuu talks about the movie and I just respond with ''yes'' and ''mhm''.

Suddenly I bump into someone ''Hey watch out!'' Shout as I don't see anyone infront of me.

''Are you okay little girl?'' Yuu asks the girl I bumped into.

I turn my head abit down towards someone who is reaching me abit over my waist.

''Huh?'' I examine the girl as she his rubbing her head looking up at me. She is wearing a blue hood sweater and white skirt with black sockings and pink shoes.

''Could it be?'' I ask myself as I look down at the girl who looks up at me,she has black hair reaching her shoulders.

''Kazuya. Is that you?'' The girl has such an innocent cute voice.

It's her. ''Setsuna!'' I shout out as I grab her by the waist and lift her up like a little child as my face is filled with joy. I finally get some good news. She is blushing.

''What are you doing here in Japan? Aren't you supposed to be in France?'' I ask her.

Yuu is really surprised by how I behaved.

''P-please ,put me down first'' she stutters alittle.

''Oh yeah,sorry about that'' I apologize and put her down.

I can see Yuu is irritated by how happy I was to see Setsuna and how bored I was being with her.

''Hey Yuu. Mind if me and Setsuna get going from here? I have a lot to talk about with her'' I ask her with a smile as she looks irritated at first but then sighs and nods.

''I will see you later,alright Yuu?'' I ask her

''Bye Kazuya'' She answers me

''Bye'' Setsuna adds as Yuu just walks away and disppears into the crowd.

''I better call her later'' I think for myself. I smile at Setsuna as she blushes back smiling at me as I just start to walk after her.

''So what you doing back in Japan Setsuna?'' I ask her

''I came back because my mom got a better job offer here,now unfortuanly I don't have anywhere to stay so I was g...''

''Sure you can live with me for a while'' I cut her off

''Huh?'' She looks surprised and blushes alittle more ''I was gonna say,I am going to ask for Sekai to live with her,but if I can live with you until my mom gets hold of an appartment,that would be nice''

''Let me treat you to somewhere nice'' I tell her. I treat her to Pier Burger as she tells me about friends and afterwards we head to the train station and wait up for the train. Soon as the train arrives, and we head to my appartment. Luckily I have gotten a matress in my bedroom which I can pull out from under my bed. As we get into my appartment and get our shoes off I head into my bedroom with Setsuna following. I pull the matress out from under my bed and put a blancet and a pillow.

''Sit down on the bed,I will make tea'' I tell her as she sits down.

''I am not thirsty,thank you anyway'' She responds as I sit down next to her. I notice she has a new red ribbon in her hair.

''Hmm'' I think out loud as I smile and take the sleave of my left arm upwards as the red ribbon is visible.

''Remember this?'' I ask her

''Huh?'' She looks surprised ''You still have that?'' She asks me

''Yeah,I never taken it off except for when I shower and sleep. It really means a lot to me Setsuna'' I answer her ''Thank you,it is an amazing gift''

She blushes but then looks abit upset ''I heard about Keitaro's death,it must take it's tall on you''

''It did. But I want to bury my past and look forward,I can't be stuck in the same place'' I tell her

''Could you...'' She is about to ask me something again. I know what she wants,she wants to hear the full story.

''Well,when we started high school. Keitaro had a crush on Sekai an...'' As the story continues from there she is getting more and more surprised and shocked.

After a 10 minute story telling she is completly shocked.

''That's it'' I tell her.

''I see...'' She answers as I can see she is scared. I lay my hand on hers.

''I never broke our promise, I haven't stopped taking care of Sekai since. I love her'' I tell her as she seem to blush alittle more

''Thank you Kazuya. You are always so nice to everyone,yet,you don't except anything back''

''All I want from people I help i...'' I look abit down from her face and swallow as I look up at her again ''is for people to love me''

It seems to have gotten to her,those words I just spoke,it must really be touching even if I didn't feel it myself.

''Here,have this'' tell her as I hand her one of Sekai's white pyjamas ''It might not be completly your size,but I hope it fits''

''Thank you'' She thanks me.

''I will wait outside while you change'' As I step out of the room and close the door,I get a message on my phone as I hear my phone plinging.

''Huh? Who could that be'' It is already 9 pm so it is abit odd. Perhaps it's Sekai.

I take the phone up from my pocket and look at it. It is Yuu who sent it:

_Meet me at the train station. We have to talk this out now_

''Why did it have to come to this?'' I think for myself as I open the door and stick my head in as I find Setsuna fully dressed in her pyjamas and sitting on the bed.

''Just go to sleep,kay? I will be back soon'' I tell her

''Where are you going?'' She asks me with her bored sort of tone.

''I need to meet up with someone,it is an emergency'' I tell her as I am about to close the door and I turn my face away from the room door as I am about to run out.

''Is it that girl from earlier today?'' She asks me.

I am stop the door from closing as I just listen and respond now.

''Yes'' I answer her.

''Is Sekai still your girlfreind? Do you love her?'' She asks me as I am quiet for a while.

''Yes,Sekai is my girlfriend and the only one I love from the bottom of my heart'' I answer.

''And this girl,who is she?'' She asks me.

''I was a child. I made a promise to her. I promise that if we were to meet in high school again,it was gonna be the two of us. Together''

Setsuna is all quiet now,she seem to be rather speachless.

''I will go and reject her as nicely as I can. Sekai is my love and I don't care if a promise was made before,you should never live off something that might never happen again'' I tell her.

''Kazuya'' She calls my name.

''Yes what?'' I answer

''Thank you for taking such good care of Sekai for me. She is having hard times dealing with loneliness''

''No..problem Setsuna'' I answer her ''You should get some sleep. I have school tomorrow so if I am not here in the morning,there is always some warm up food in the fridge. Eat whatever you want and don't hesitate''

''Thanks'' She responds to me.

''I wouldn't let Sekai down. Don't worry Setsuna. And thanks for looking out for me and Sekai'' I thank her as my tone is going sad as I feel pressure being put on me and bad thoughts are floating inside my head.

I close the door quietly and take a deep breath. I then breath out and take my steps slowly through my appartment and to the door leading outside.

''What is happening?'' I think for myself. ''Why do I have the feeling something bad might happen?''

I put my shoes on,get out the door and start walking towards the train station. Yuu never was specific were we should meet,so I am taking my ass to the school train station through the train.

I am now walking down the stairs to the train and when I am taking the last step cleaning my face of my worried expression and look straight ahead of me I find Yuu walking towards me as no one else are around. the train just left and Yuu put her hands on my shoulders.

''Yuu,what was so important you had to pull me out here?'' I ask her as I obviously know.

''That promise...'' She tells me starting a sentance ''Wasn't a false hope was it? It wasn|t a lie was it?'' She asks me.

''Huh?'' I break out as I look away from her face abit ''While I made a promise to you,I also made a promise to someone else. I have a girlfriend now Yuu''

''But..'' She cups my cheeks into her hands and turns my face towards her's.

''Huh?'' I break out in surprise again ''What is it?'' I ask her.

''T-then...'' She stutters ''Y-you lied to m-me'' I can see water in her eyes as it catches my attention. She is about to cry. ''You are discusting Kazuya!'' She turns around quick as a tear falls on my hand as she is about to run up the stairs but I turn around to quick and grab her by the wrist.

''Wait!'' I pull her to me as her face turns towards me the same second,I kiss her straight on the lips as suddenly it feels like a blade goes through my heart.

I close my eyes,I just want this to get over with.

''Sekai. Please,help me'' I think for myself.

As I seperate as I am holding tightly around Yuu and look her into her eyes.

''D-does this mean,w-we a-are?'' She stutters asking me.

I nod to her as she smiles happily as she hugs me tight and I smile weak as hell and just hold around her.

''I finally did it'' I think for myself ''I sunk down to Makoto's level''

After we let go off eachother She is just quiet looking at my serious face as I swallow. She is smiling.

''W-well'' She stutters ''I will see you tomorrow at school''

I don't answer her as she runs past me as the train just arrived. She seem to be damn happy as she gets on the train.

As the train starts going it feels tempting just to jump infront of it and die.

I put my hands in my pockets and get up the stairs. As I walk towards the house as I bump into somebody.

'Huh? Oh sorry'' I tell the person as I look up at the person,it is Kotonoha.

''Huh? Kazuya-kun?'' She responds to me as she is wearing a long skirt going over her knees and a white silk sweater with a brown jacket over ''What are you doing out here so late?'' She asks me

''Huh? Oh,Hi Kotonoha'' I greet her ''I...just'' I take time answering as I look at the ground and then look up at her as she looks worried.

''It is nothing Kotonoha,I just have a lot on my mind'' I tell her.

''O-oh'' She stutters as she don't seem to buy it. She has a bag with her as she sticks her hand down it and gets up a lunch box and hands it to me as I hold it ''Here is some food. I know you don't eat too healthy so I thought this could help''

''Thanks Kotonoha'' I look at her as Kotonoha actually managed to cheer me up. Probably because when I look at her I see that there is nothing wrong between me and her.

''Kotonoha'' I call her name as I get her attention as she looks at me couriously.

''Huh?'' She answers as I look her into the eyes.

I lay my hands on her shoulders as she gasps and blushes.

I hug her suddenly which causes her eyes to become wide. ''I love you Kotonoha. Don't ever forget that''

She hugs me back but more lightly and gentle ''Thank you. I love you too''

After a while I notice how much she is blushing as I let go quick.

''Uhm,uh'' Kotonoha resopnds to this akward sitation.

''Thanks for the food. It means a lot'' I thank her.

She smiles to me but still blushing as I resopnd with a warm smile. As I walk past her she waves to me and I wave back. I then turn my back at her and walk to my appartment and up the stairs as I am standing outside the door.

''Tomorrow will be hell'' I tell myself.

**Next Morning**

I am on the train in my uniform and my backpack with thoughts floating around in my head.

As we arrive at the school station I noticed that Kotonoha wasn't on the train,she probably took a earlier train due to comitee work. I did infact eat the food Kotonoha made,it was quite good. Considering Kotonoha's food is sort of,Crap.

As I get to the school yard I enter the building door as suddenly wraps their arms around my left arm. ''Huh?'' I break out and look at my left as it is Sekai standing there with a smile.

''Morning'' she greets me.

''Morning'' I greet her back.

''What was Kotonoha doing outside yesterday? wasn't it supposed to be you two the weekend?'' I ask her.

''Yeah,but she had to get some stuff from somewhere and shop alittle groceries too so she went out while I was in her house cleaning alittle bit'' She clears things up.

She let's go of my arm and just holds my hand now ''We better head to class'' She tells me as she kisses me on the lips for about a second as somehow that was painfull as hell,my eyes widen as it hurt. I feel like a complete ass now.

I shake my head fast and smile weak to her.

''Huh?'' She looks at me surprised ''Are you still believing girls have cuties or what?'' She asks me

''No,that's not it'' I answer.

She smiles to me and laugh as she slaps my back. We get to the class room as I sit down on the left side of the top road as Sekai sits down next to Makoto who just looks out the window.

Suddenly someone walks up to my seat and I look to my right and find Reina standing there sad. I look at her angrily.

''Ka...'' Reina is about to call my name is cut her off.

''Shut up bitch. You detectives are all the same. You told me you would keep your dad off my ass'' I inform her as my tone is rough ''I should have known better to trust anyone who has anything to do with police''

''But my dad told me he would let it go! He sa...'' She says as I cut her off.

''I don|t care about you dad already confirmed he sent you so just knowing you were siding with him was enough for me. Now piss off'' I snarl at her as she is quiet and walks down to her own seat.

''Stupid bitch'' I think for myself.

Soon it becomes recess and I am standing up and Sekai walks over to me with a smile and with two lunches. ''Hi,I made y...'' Sekai is about to tell me he made me lunch again. I grab her wrist as she looks surprised.

''Can you come with me?'' I ask her as she is quiet for a while,worried. But she nods as I walk out of the classroom and up to the roof as I walk through the door and closes the door and let's go off her wrist.

''We were going up here anyway,so why did you bring me up so roughly?'' She asks.

''Kotonoha is at a comite meeting. And I don't want her to see this'' I answer her as I look at the floor of the roof and soon am infront of Sekai.

''Sekai. You know that I love you,right?'' I ask her

'Yes,but. Why are you bringing it up,I already know'' She answers.

''I never break a promise. I promised that I will always love you,and I do'' I tell her.

''Yes...'' she looks worried at me.

''I made a promise to someone else a long time ago'' I tell her and now things really start to hurt. I claim my hands into fists as I clench my teeth's together.

''Kazuya,what are you saying?'' She start to sound really worried as she lifts my chin up as I look into her eyes. She truly wants to help.

Soon my eyes widen and now I shut them down as I don't want to look at what happens as I say these next words.

''Sekai I am breaking up with you!'' I shout out loud.

**Chapter 4: Plastic Heart**

**The reason I called this chap Plastic Heart is because of the fake love Yuu is getting.**


	5. The UnderWORLD

**Been a while eh? Well don't expect this to be a long chapter,I need to get into my ryhtm again.**

Chapter 5: The UnderWORLD

We are sitting on my couch,all three of us,me in a white tank top and black sweat pants. I am also wearing white socks. Sekai is sitting next to me with her blue longsleaved shirt and dark blue skirt with black stockings. She isn't wearing her shoes as she is anxieously opens her christmas present which Kotonoha gave her,who is sitting at my right in the a black longsleaved sweater with black pants and white socks as she has gotten a book from Sekai,about cooking. She didn't seem insulted by it as she probably knows she sucks at cooking,even if she can be lucky at times.

''Wow! This is so cool!'' Sekai shouts out in joy.

''Huh?'' I look at Sekai's lap where her present is.

''It is a gift card from that cloth store!'' She smiles as her smile becomes wide,she jumps up and hugs onto Kotonoha as my sight follow her all the way to Kotonoha as I smile abit ''Thank you Katsura-san! You are the best!'' She shouts out in excitment.

''I am glad we decided to celebrate christmas together. Glad that I could celebrate christmas with the two girls who means everything to me'' I think for myself.

The sound from the tv snaps me out of my thoughts as we are watching a christmas movie,and appearently all the children in the movie shout out in joy.

''It's no problem Saionji,really'' Kotonoha smiles to her ''I am glad you noticed my weakness in cooking,your book will really help me improve''

Sekai let's go off Kotonoha as she walks to the christmas tree next to the tv and there are two gifts left there. One big,and one alot smaller. Both are sort of square shaped. Sekai picks up both and walks to me as she smiles to me. She puts both of them on my lap.

''Ugh!'' I break out as she put them on my,well,weakspot. And the big one is pretty heavy. Sekai smiles towards me as I look to my right and notice Kotonoha smiling at me too.

''I suppose the big one is Kotonoha's'' I mock Sekai as I smile looking at her.

''What is that supposed to mean!'' she asks me as she is getting irritated.

''Oh nothing,nothing'' I sarcasticly pause abit ''Just that Kotonoha is abit more successful than you,that's all'' Kotnooha blushes a lot by my comments.

''What!'' She breaks out ''What you mean by that!'' She is just getting more and more irritated,she is not sad or angry though.

''Well,let's see'' I tell her clearing up my throat ''She is nicer,gentlier,richer,gets better grades and she has WAY bigger...''I am about to complete my sentance as Sekai grabs me by the throat as she has me in a choke hold as I just laugh but it is quite hard not because of the choking,but because of all the sudden events. Kotonoha is blushing so badly her face could be compared with a tomato.

''Just shut up and open it already!'' Sekai demands.

''Fine'' I answer as I look at Kotonoha ''I am sure it is something great'' I then look at my present and open it as it seems to be some kind of game console.

''Huh?'' Sekai let's out as she looks closer at the game system ''Wow! It is a Playstation 3!''

''Yes,I heard about how much you and Kazuya-kun love playing video games,so I bought you a Playstation so you could have some time together'' She explains.

''There is a game taped to the box here'' Sekai notices as I can't see it due to the game not being on my side.

''Thank you Kotonoha'' I thank her as I smile to her ''But...'' I didn't get you anything I look abit upset.

'Sekai stands up quick as she runs towards the bathroom it seems

''What are you doing!'' I shout at her

''I held myself,because I wanted to see what was in the presents,I will be back soon!'' she runs into the toilet and locks the door.

'I sigh ''She is such a child'' Suddenly Kotonoha holds around me my neck tight as she pulls me to herself as I blush. I lost my presents on the floor but none of them got damaged. ''K-Kotonoha,what are y...'' I ask her as my eyes widen.

''Thank you for saving me,thank you!'' She whispers to me as she is sobbing.

''Thank you for caring about me,for protect me from myself'' She sobs abit more ''You don't need to give me anything in return for something with a price,cause what you saved is something priceless''

I hold around her ''Don't worry Kotonoha,it's okay'' I whisper to her ''And thank you for calling the police to get him,it really messy. I am sorry you had to see that'' I apologize.

She hugs me tighter ''It is okay'' she answers me as she has stopped sobbing.

''Look Kotonoha,if anybody ever hurts you,they will end up the exact same way as him'' I tell her as I losen up my tight hold around her ''I love you like a sister Kotonoha Katsura,you are my family'' Her eyes gets wide as she is blushing a lot as I am looking into her eyes.

Kotonoha smiles after a while as she let's go off me and I let go off her too.

''I better go to bed'' she tells me as she stands up. She smiles at me ''Marry Christmas Kazuya-kun'' She says to me in that cute voice of hers as she heads towards the guest room.

''Marry christmas Kotonoha'' I smile to her as she walks to the guest room as she closes the door.

I pick up the present Sekai gave me as Sekai walks out of the bathroom in only in her underwear as Kotonoha and herself probably planned that Kotonoha would go to the guest room and Sekai would walk out like this.

I throw my sight at her and my eyes widen as I crawl a bit backwards to the couch edge ''What the?'' I break out blushing ''S-Sekai!''

She giggles as she walks to me and grabs my hand as she leads me to the bedroom with a smile. As she pushes me on the bed and she pins me down as I am laying on my pillow.

''S-Sekai w-what are y-you!'' I am blushing a lot now as I think I am sweating.

''You don't want to?'' She asks me as she is wearing some blue striped underwear it seems as I rather want to ignore it.

''I-I u-uhm'' I start to panic abit.

She start to take my pants off as my eyes just widen ''Sekai!'' I shout at her as my pants are off and I am not struggling at all but I feel abit weird as she just pulls my tank off. I am also in my underwear now.

''We can't do this! K-Kotonoha is here!'' I shout out in panic.

'''Hehe,that is revenge for calling me a loser'' She smiles as she lays her head on my chest. Sekai is the only girl who can make me this nervous and infact abit scared.

''So'' She says in a soft tone ''aren't you gonna open it?''

''Of course'' I answer. I open it and my eyes widen,it is a picture in a frame ''What the?'' I look at her as she smiles at me. I smile to her as I put it on my bedside table.

''I am sorry I couldn't get you anything, I feel bad'' I tell her as my expression turns abit upset.

'''There is one thing...'' She tells me ''I want''

''What is it? Tell me and it's yours'' I tell her

''You'' She announces ''I want you...to love me'' my eyes widen as they become wet and I hold around her TIGHT ''Huh? Kazuya?'' She asks me confused.

''I will love you,I swear I will love for ever and ever!'' Tears starts to drop from my eyes ''I could never love another girl,it's you,you are the only one for me,you and only you!''

I can feel my heart bleed as tears run down my cheeks.

She uses her arms as she puts them on my chest and pushes herself up as she looks at me.

''Thank you!'' I sit up and hold tight around her ''Thank you for,forgiving me for being a brainless whorish bastard!'' All of the sudden I can feel my head been lifted and layed on something arm and soft ''H-huh!'' I open my eyes and notice my face is on her breasts as I feel like a child who is protected by his mother,I feel like when I hear those heartbeats everything is alright.

''I love you'' She tells me as she smiles.

I am crying and crying as suddenly everything disppears. I am asleep And I feel no one can hurt me here.

**Morning**

I scratch my eyes as I look around in my room,there is no Sekai here. Of course it isn't...not since yesterday...

**Flashback**

''Sekai! I am breaking up with you!'' I shout at her

**Flashback ends**

I get my uniform on and walk to the kitchen where Setsuna is quiet as she is eating breakfast,she has cooked for me. I sit down as she is wearing that pink pyjamas as I eat. I am sitting on the other edge of the table of course. I told her about the news and she has been angry with me ever since.

''Setsuna,I am sorry'' I tell her as she doesn't buy it,she just looks away.

''I thought I could trust you'' She starts to get an angry expression which is new to me ''I thought you were a good person,but you went ahead with somebody else''

''It was a promise,she waited years for this Setsuna'' I try to explain.

''Shut up. I am leaving now,I'll find somewhere else to stay'' She cuts me off ''I will do anything I can to protect Sekai. Don't you worry abit about her,and don't get anywhere near her,or else somebody might get hurt''

''Me approaching Sekai will not hurt her feelings. Don't worry. I will ta...''' I about to tell her something as she cuts me off again shouting in rage ''Stop giving me false hope like you gave Sekai!'' She runs into the guest room. I don't get why she actually agreed to sleep in the same room as me,I just wanted to see if she actually trusted me enough to sleep in the same room as me,appearently she did.

I head out and get to the train station as I am abit late so I probably wouldn't meet Kotonoha. I get on my train as I sit down on the seat Kotonoha usually sits on. Suddenly someone unexpected enters the train. It is a pony-tail brunette. It's Katou and she quickly catches me with her eyes as she smiles. She walks to me as she is standing before me as I look at her.

''Hi Kazuya!'' She greets me happily. 'How are you?'' She asks me

''Good,now go play with your gang'' I answer her abit rude.

''Huh? My what?'' She looks at me confused ''Oh that! I am not hanging with those goons anymore'' She tells me

''Huh?'' I look at her surprised,now that she menitones it,I haven't seen her with the whore squad since the whole video taping.

She sits down next to me as my sight follow her.

''Ever since you caught me and I have stopped bothering Katsura,Everything has gotten better'' She says ''I have gotten better grades,improved at my basketball team and been more liked''

''See?'' Tell her as I smile to her ''Do good,get good''

''I owe it all to you'' She thanks me

''What did I do? Film you and Makoto have s..'''

''IDIOT!'' She shouts at me as I retaliate abit.

''Sorry! Sorry!'' I apologize as I smile to her.

''Hey,do you wanna play basketball with me after school?'' She asks me ''I have no plans as I am bored as hell''

''Sure,I'll gladly kick your ass'' I answer

'''We'll see,we'll see'' She says sarcasticly.

Soon we get to the station as Katou runs waving to me,she probably wants to make sure she doesn't get late.

I just walk towards the school as I hear three giggles behind me.

'''Oh great,the whore squad'' I think for myself as the three girls appear infront of me.

''Hi Kazuya'' The tallest one tells me as I don't give a fuck about her name ''We saw you and Otome walk together,what's up with that?''

''She told me how happy she was about getting away from you three'' I tell her. I start walking past them but they just walk infront of me as they walk backwards,they seem to be able to do this without crashing in anything.

''So we heard about the break up between you and Saionji'' The girl tells me ''You know,you are quite popular with the girls,don't you think?''

''You are quite nosy,don't you think?'' I answer her

''Yeah,maybe. What is funny is that I always hear from girls how nice you are and all that. So perhaps the three of us could meet up at your place tomorrow to have some fun?''

My expression turns angry and theirs turn abit scared ''You all are a bunch of fucking whores! You just fuck everything girls have their eyes on! How can you live like that?''  
I spit at them as I grab the girls arm as I look into her eyes

''You are such whores you should sell yourself on a street corner to make a profit instead of fucking for free. You three are the most dispicable bitches I have seen in my life,why not just go to a street corner and call yourself ''The Whore Squad'' that way you will get attention and more dick than you could ever want in a life time!'' I let go off her hand as she loses balance as they are all terrifed. She lands on her ass.

''Oh yeah,and another thing,instead of picking on the weak who can't fight? Do you like the plessure of seeing people get hurt? Getting killed emotionally?'' I spit at them again ''You know I wish you whores could just watch eachother die so you know how it feels to be weak!'' I breath in as I am about to shout with all my might

''WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING WHORES JUST DIE!''

They become silent as one of them actually seem to get tears in her eyes as I run past them as I get to the school building. I am faster than I thought. I enter the building as I head to class,Sekai doesn't seem to be there. I sigh as I head up to my desk as I sit down.

''Sekai...'' I think for myself

Soon recess starts as it becomes lunch break. Yuu runs into the classroom as I was about to walk to the cafeteria as I notice her at the door.

She is smiling as I get the same gloomy look ''Hi Kazuya!'' she smiles to me

''Hi...'' I greet her ''How are you..?''

''Great!'' She answers energic ''Let's get to the cafeteria,hmm?''

''Sure'' I answer her as my emotions haven't changed. I head to the cafeteria and pick up lunch Setsuna put in my backpack after sitting at a table with Yuu next to me.

''Oh crap,I forgot my lunch in my classroom'' Yuu tells me as she looks at me.

'''I will go get it'' I tell her

''Really?'' She looks at me with a wide smile and it kills me to see that fake hope ''Thank you!''

''No problem'' I nod as I walk to the hallway and walk towards her classroom. ''Why am I doing this?'' I ask myself

I am now infront of the door. As I open the door my eyes are wider than ever and I am shocked.

The corpses of Minami Obuchi,Natsumi Koizumi and Kumi Mori,Katou's three friends. I knew their names but never knew which one was which. They are all bloody as hell and Sekai is standing there with a bloody knife in her hand as she has blood on her shirt but it's not her own,she is not hurt.

''S-Sekai!'' I shout out in shock. She turns around and notices me as she is shocked. She drops the knife...

**Chapter 5: The UnderWORLD**


	6. Sekai Turning Evil

** Chapter 6: Sekai turning evil**

There she was,a knife in hand,three dead body's beneath her,the one I love. She just lost the weapon though as she is in shock and she is dropping to her knees crying. I rapidly run from the door and over to her as I embrace her in my arms and hold her tight as she is crying into my chest.

''I didn't do it,I didn't do it'' Sekai whimpers repeaditly. She is obviously never witnessed such a hideous view before.

''Then who did?'' I ask her as I have a hard time believing her. ''She could have done this as she saw these three hitting on me earlier today, and then murdered them away out of jealous,which would mean Yuu would be next on the list. It is possible as she did cut herself 3 months ago'' I think for myself as I am still shocked but appearently I take it easier than Sekai does.

I throw my sight over to the knife laying on the floor,if she did do this,the that is the evidence. ''I got to figure out of she did do this,but there is no chance in hell I will do this through the police''. I get a tissue from my pocket and wrap it around the knife handle as I hold it in my hand.

I stand up as I help Sekai up who is still crying into my chest. ''Come on,I'll get you out of here'' I tell her,and as I turn around with Sekai in my arms to my shock I am looking at Yuu who is shocked as hell of seeing me with a knife in my hand,Sekai crying onto my chest and the three dead bodies. I can also hear the police from the outside,a police car. Someone must have set this up. And this someone,is right infront of my eyes.

''Yuu'' I call her name in a discusted tone as Sekai looks over at Yuu now but still with tears running down her eyes. ''Why the fuck did you do this?'' I ask her expressing my anger through my angry face and my angry tone. Sekai rapidly turns her face to me as she has never seen me use such strong words before or been this angry.

''W-what are you talking about?'' She asks me frightened.

She was the only one who could possibly have done this. The cops are on the way,she probably was standing behind me for longer than I have noticed for sure, and if Sekai was out of the picture,I would be all hers. She probably has noticed how I am not happy around her.

''I am talking about how you put this up,how the fuck you can sleep at night when you know you have just destroyed someone's life!'' I spit at her in anger. Sekai just stares at me as I can feel her hands pushing against my body as if she is trying to get away. But I am to angry.

Yuu shakes her head in fear as she steps backwards and I now notice what Sekai is doing.

I hold tightly around her with both of my arms ''Sekai,don't worry,I am not gonna hurt you'' I whisper in her ear as she suddenly is wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me tightly, she is shivering.

''K-Kazuya,I-I'm scared'' She whispers in my ear in fear as I look at Yuu with a discusted look as she is running,I can hear her footsteps getting lower and lower I see a face that only makes things worse,it's Ishida Satoshi as he enters the classroom. I am holding the knife.

I look at him angrily as I suddenly push Sekai away as she gets completly widened eyes.

''Sekai will spend a life time in jail for this,maybe even get executed!'' I think for myself looking at my ex-girlfriend dropping to her knees in shock as her eyes are wide looking at me. I wouldn't blame her being pushed away like that.

I suddenly laugh my ass off as I it catches both of the people's reaction as I look at Satoshi with an evil grin. ''You knew it would only take a short while until I killed some sorry son of a bitch'' I tell him in the most plessurable way I can which is hard as fuck as I am scaring Sekai even more. ''I killed three of them and I gave this girl a bath in their blood so don't make me take your life too,come at me if you wanna die!'' I spit at him as he walks slowly forward.

''Guess you want your head on a plate you stupid fuck!'' I shout at him as Sekai starts crawling abit backwards as the guy is not approaching me,but is approaching Sekai. ''Wait'' I call him ''What are you doing,the murderer is over here dumbass!''.

Sekai crawls backwards rapidly as she reaches the wall and she manages to crawl upwards the wall as she gets on her feet and she runs towards the door but the detective grabs her wrist as she gets widened eyes and starts shouting in panic ''I am innocent!''.

''Let her go!'' I shout at Satoshi as I am pissed as fuck now. '' I don't give a fuck,I will kill him right here!'' I think as I run towards him and am about to punch him but he elbows my gut as he kicks my groin and I bend forward as he knees my face and as I straighten up he kicks me in my face.

Sekai's eyes widen again as she extends her free arm towards me ''Kazuya!'' she shouts after me calling my name,she probably knows that I only told them I was the murderer to take her spot in jail. I open up my eyes as I am laying on the floor and I see Sekai as I have a bloody nose.

''I know you didn't do this Sensui,alittle bird told me it was this girl' He tells me as he grabs the knife I lost and walks toward the door with Sekai who is looking back at me with wet eyes as she hasn't calmed down one bit. I rapidly stand up as I run towards him.

''I will kill you mother fucker!'' I shout at him as I am about to punch him but he blocks it as he holds the handcuffs he appearently already has put on Sekai as he grabs my arm and twists it behind my back as he whispers in my ear ''Listen,I can arrest you for attacking me,but I am not gonna do that. I am here to serve justice,and justice only. So get the heck out of my way!'' He suddenly punches me somewhere in plexius as I drop my entire body on the floor gasping for air as my eyes widen.

''Kazuya!'' Sekai shouts at me as she is crying more and her expression shows more and more pain. ''Please! don't hurt him no more!'' She begs Satoshi.

''Follow the law kid,I am changing things the way they were supposed to be in this town'' He says in that calm voice.

He turns his back against me as Sekai just keeps looking at me as he is walking towards the door ''O-oh yeah'' I whispers as I gasp some air ''You have no idea what you have brought yourself into Ishida'' I keep talking as Sekai can't hear this. He suddenly stops up. ''I have dropped the crime rates in this city by 33% singlehandedly'' I gasp for some more air ''I am the law here'' I keep whispering ''You probably feel fan-fucking-tastic about taking what I hold dearest to my heart away'' I gasp for some more air ''Well,then let's see how it feels when I take your dearest thing away!''

''If Sekai dies then there is nothing stopping me from ripping your head off'' I gasps some more air as I can finally talk normal without the need of air but the pain is still high ''If she dies,I will kill you and make the biggest massacre you have ever seen,cause without her...'' I stop for a while ''I have nothing to live for''.

''Your way of justice is the most primitive and ruthless way of solving things,I do not wish in living in a society where strenght rules before authority and law'' he tells me as he walks out.

After a few minutes of relaxing I finally get up as I am seriously pissed now. ''I am tired of being nice,I am tired of trying to be a good guy. Now,I am gonna play it the way I should have from the beginning''

Suddenly Keitaro appears behind me again ''Now you are using the right head,you can't let them get away with this''

A lot of speculation is going on in school as the police has started to cover the area after I walked out and news reporters are everywhere. They tried to ask me questions but I just told them to eff off and I headed to my appartment. As I got to the train station and took the train,homewards,I see another train going towards the school and on it,it is Setsuna with a bag on her back,she probably moved out.

''Who can blame her for moving out,I failed her...'' I think depressingly.

I get to my house as I walk inside,it is dinner on the table. Setsuna probably made me one last dinner before she left. But I am not hungry,not after this...

I enter the bedroom as I get undressed to my boxers and just jumps on the bed as I close my eyes. I can feel myself crying deep inside. I close eyes,wanting to see a brighter morning tomorrow.

**Next Morning**

I wake up as I sit up and just looks straight out the window as I just hope yesterday was a big bad nightmare. but unfortuanly it was real. I stand up and put on a black t-shirt and blue jeans as it is spring so I don't need that much. I put shoes on my feets as I put my brown leatherjacket on as I don't need to zip it up. I am not going to school, I know it will be cancelled and I know that people will ask me questions if I meet anyone from class.

''I should probably meet Katou to play basket'' I think.

I meet up with Katou at the basketball field as she probably heard about the news,she is upset. She notices me as she runs to me and hugs me tight.

''I am sorry'' she tells me.

''Katou,Sekai didn't do it'' I tell her as she turns her face towards me surprised. ''I know this is strange,but I don't want absoloutly everyone to look at Sekai as a monster,she didn't kill no one'' I tell her ''Please,I can't have anyone think she is bad,when she isn't'' My expression turns sad ''I have been there myself...''

''I..'' She is about to say something as she is looking into my eyes ''I believe you Kazuya''

I hug her back tightly as she gasps abit in surprise. I let go off her as she just looks at me worried as I have a worried look too.

I walk to the basket field as she just follows me as she sits down next to me. ''Somehow I feel like those three deserved it'' Katou says.

''Hmm?'' I think ''why would she say that,could she have...?''

''They were bullying Yuu,but that wasn't before she became your girlfriend'' She tells me

''So Yuu could have killed them too? This doesn't make any sense!'' I think for myself ''That would get rite of Sekai,so it would be more sense if she killed them''

''Katou'' I call her as she turns her face to me ''I have to ask you something,and look me into the eyes when I ask you''

''O-okay'' She answers as she hesitates abit,I look her straight in the eyes.

''Katou,do you have a crush on me?'' I ask her.

''No'' She obviously knew I was gonna say that. She is telling the truth, I sigh in relief.

''But,there was this other boy I liked though'' She starts another sentance as she plays with her hair abit ''It was Keitaro Mishima''

''What?'' I shout out in shock ''I-I am sorry'' suddenly get a flashback of me shanking Keitaro. ''Ugh! Why can't I get that out of my fucking mind!'' I think for myself.

''I should be sorry for bringing that up...'' She apologizes ''Forgive me,he ment more to you as a best friend than he meant to me as an imagination''

''I forgive you,do you forgive me?'' I ask her

''Yeah'' She smiles abit as she accept my apology.

''I don't feel like playing basket ball'' I tell her ''So why not tell me what you think about Keitaro''

''Well,he has many qualities,he is nice,I remember this one time I was out of money and he gave me some money,but not as a snob but...'' She starts telling me the story.

She is bringing up Keitaro's qualities,those qualities I that made him my best friend,kindness,humor, being dependable and so on.

**At Night**

Both of us are parting ways as we wave to one another,I just need to take a quick walk around town,hopefully to let some of my frustration pass away.

''Sekai...'' I think for myself.

''HELP!'' Someone shouts from the alley I just passed as I my expression turns serious as I run around the alley and run towards the guy who has his back against me,he appearently has a gun.

''Huh?'' The guy turns his head just alittle looking over his shoulder as I punch him perfectly in the temple as he faints as I grab him by the shirt and throw him into the wall as I keep pounding him.

''You stupid fuck!'' I shout at him ''Burn in hell!'' I can see two of his teeths on the left side dropped as his nose is broken.I hold him up by his shirt and drop him as he falls on his ass completly blacked out.

''Kazuya?'' Someone calls my name as I turn around, I see Reina Ishida ''Thank you Kazuya'' She is happy at first but then looks sad for alittle.

''Shut up you stupid bitch!'' I spit at her.

''This is about the Sekai thing,isn't it?'' She asks me as she walks to me ''I will do anything to make it up to you''

''Yeah,as if you could do anything to make it better'' I put my hands in my pockets as I am angry.

''I will do anything,just ask me when you figure out something. I will figure out how to get Sekai clean and out of custidy'' She says.

''That stupid b...'' I think for myself ''Wait a minute..''. ''there is...one thing you can do'' I explain to her.

''Anything'' She responds.

''Come with me then'' They get to the trainstation as I can tell she is upset about what her father has done but that wasn't gonna stop me.

As we are on the train ''Hey Reina,I have a question'' I ask her

''Sure,anything'' she responds as she wears that same worried look.

''Are you going to have sex after marriage and only after marriage?'' I ask her

''Yes,because that person is the only one for me of course'' She answers.

''Kay,Just wondered,Sekai is the only one for me you see''

''You really love her,don't you?'' She asks me as I just stand there silent.

We get to my appartment as I enter we enter the door. I lock the door. I grab a glass wase of water which is by a table at the entrance and Reina walks to the living room which is the first room you enter as I walk to her with her back against me,I throw water over her and lose the wase pretending it was an accident.

''Sorry'' I apologize fake but I am such a good liar.

''It's...okay'' she accepts my apology abit sceptical ''Where can I switch?' she asks me

''In my bedroom,undress to your underwear and I put the clothes under the bed,I will find some dry clothes Sekai used to wear'' I answer.

''Fine,but if you peak!'' She warns me.

''I wouldn't peak,I am not that kind of guy'' I tell her.

She enters the room and closes the door as I walk to the living room and gets something from the table,it is something square shaped as I wait outside one minute as I enter without a warning I see her in her underwear as I smirk.

''Kazuya!'' She shouts at me angrily ''What are you doing?''

''You said you wanted to make it all better,well now you can bitch!'' I answer her as I run and grab her arm and throw her on the bed as I hold both her hands above her head with one of my hands.

''What are you doing!'' She asks me again.

''Your father took my love,Now you have to pay with your virginity, and just for the record,I wouldn't be gentle'' I have a huge grin on my face.

''HELP! HELP!'' She shouts.

''No one can hear you, now you said you wanted to do anything for me,alittle fucking should be just the thing'' I answer her prayers.

''Let's see how daddy has it when her little girl loses her innocence,her voice and her life'' I smirk now as she is really scared,she has wet eyes.

Keitaro appears behind my left shoulder ''Give her alittle extra pounding from me''

''People will finally experience how I have had it for all these years!'' I laugh out loud.

**Chapter 6: Sekai Turning Evil**

**Again,you got to know what Sekai means.**


	7. I Lost Yuu

**Chapter 7: I Lost Yuu  
**  
It is morning and I am obviously cooking breakfast for Reina. I should probably do something nice like this for her because of yesterday. I am wearing my white t-shirt with a blue chicken on it and some boxers.

''You really disppoint me Sensui'' Keitaro tells me appearing behind me ''Thought you were better than that''

''Get the fuck out of my sight!'' I shout at him ''Get the fuck out my head!'' I grab a plate and turn around as I throw it at him but he is gone and it hits the wall causing the plate to crush. ''Why can't I get him out of my head!'' I think ''I killed him already,so why is he still in my fucking head!'' I wipe my forhead ''I need to get this bastard out of my head,this is getting dangerous''

I clean up my mess as I throw the plate in the trash

I take the plate with two omelets and a muffin aswell as milk on it into my bedroom and Reina is already awake as she is silent,completly silent. She has her underwear on but she is not having a problem with it. I walk to her and put the food on her laps.

''Here,eat'' I request

She is abit hesistant as she finally gives in eating slowly as I just look at her gold eyes.

''Tell me Reina'' I start my sentance ''There is something bugging you,tell me. There is something you have held back,you seem to understand how I feel''

She looks at me abit surprised.

''How can it be that you know how I feel?'' I ask her

''I-I can't tell'' She answers.

''If you tell me your story,I will tell you mine'' I try to comprimise ''But as gentle as I am,ladies first'' I smile to her as she actually draws a smile on her face.

''When I was in America,before I got here,there was this organization called the Black Rose'' She begins telling her story.

''They are a terrorist group who are best at hiding and kidnapping...'' She starts to get abit more sad as the bad part of the story begins at this point probably.

''Two of my best friends,worked for them. They wanted to get to my dad through me'' she keeps putting two and two together.

''I didn't get food at all and I lost track of time after they had kidnapped me and held me hostage for god knows how long'' she keeps telling ''Luckily,my dad found me and I was saved''

I look at her as I am abit shocked,I would never guess anybody would go through anything near as bad as I have. I was wrong,there is someone right before me,and her name is Reina Ishida. I suddenly wrap my arms around her,I in fact blush a bit as I can feel mother nature squeeze onto my chest.

''Huh?'' She is surprised ''W-what are y...''

''I am sorry!'' I shout at her as she gasps in surprise ''Forgive me for what I did to you in the gym. My mind was just out of forgive me,I am sorry!'' I quiet down ''I never imagined how much pain you could have gotten through,hell, I didn't even consider it! No innocent girl should ever have had to experience that''

''S-Sensui-s-an...'' She stutters surprised,she probably never knew I could be this caring considering my background and all the dumb lies her dad has told her about me.

''Reina,Listen'' I tell her as I calm down about ''If you ever feel lonely,if you ever need somebody to talk to,I am there''

She seems to have gotten wide eyes,her eyes start to get wet as she probably never has heard anybody express such strong feeling towards her,except her mom but who can blame her dad for being that strict of a detective.

''T-Thank you'' She stutters and hugs me back ''Nobody has managed to give me this kind of feeling lately''

''Feeling?'' I ask her letting go off her as she is still holding onto me while I look her into the eyes ''What kind of feeling?''

''The feeling you get when...'' She looks abit away from me as she meets my eyes again ''You feel..'' she keeps hesitating for a bit ''Safe and cared for''

''And after all the craziness from yesterday,she feels this way'' Keitaro tells me as he appears behind me.

''Don't worry Reina,with me,there is nothing at all to worry about'' I tell her calmly. She starts to clean her tears as she looks at me a bit more serious.

''Why did you record it?'' She asks me

''Huh? How did you...'' I am about to ask her as she cuts me off

''I am smarter than you think''

_**Flashback**_

I get a recorder from my living room table and walk into the bedroom

**Flashback ends**

''I am showing your dad'' I tell her as Reina gasps

''You can't!'' She begs me ''He would g...''

''No! He took the only reason for me to live and now he deserves a piece of my pain'' I cut her off ''It's people like him who judge us so called ''criminals'' Reina,he might be a good detective but he tries to chip me down til I die''

''My dad would ne...'' She starts to talk as she starts looking upset.

''He hates me because of the share fact that I deliver justice a different way than everyone else,except because of me,this has becomed the safest city in Japan. I hate doing it their way,because I hate people like them,people like them who has a badge and think they are all that!'' I clear it up for her.

''What makes you hate them that much?'' She shouts at me as she doesn't seem to enjoy the fact that I am bashing on her family.

''Let me tell you a story about a boy Reina'' I tell her as I put my arms around her and hold her closer to me,I don't want to put her head on my chest,that's Sekai's spot. Mother nature is pressing against my chest though as it makes me abit nervous but she doesn't even notice it seems. She manages to calm down.

''A boy who was born without any parents or any money...'' I keep the story up and she just seems to be shocked,more and more as the story continues.

**_15 minutes later_**

''I am pretty sure you know who it is by now'' I tell her

She is completly speachless as she shakes her head in denial ''It's not true...'' She stops for a second but catches the sentance again ''N-No human can go through all t-that''

''If you don't believe me,I have evidence'' I tell her as I stand up and take my top off,my muscles expose causing her to blush but that is not what I am after showing her. My gunshot wounds on both arms are there,and the scar on my chest from that night is there aswell.

''Do you still think I am lying?'' I ask her as she is completly shocked about the truth.

''Kazuya...'' she stutters abit looking down to her blancet as she is in one of Sekai's pink pyjamases.

I put my shirt on and step over to her as I sit down infront of her. I take her hand rapidly causing her to react as she looks at me.

''Reina,I can see the pain in your eyes,now please look at the pain in mine,does it really look like I have anything to live for anymore?'' I ask her ''I lost my best friend,I am about to lose the love of my life,I am chased by the best detective in Japan,my guilt for murdering somebody is haunting me,My ex-girlfriend has probably lost her mind...'' I keep bringing up every pain I have which is very unlike me,the only person I tell this kind of stuff to is Sekai,but since she is not here,I have to lean onto somebody else.

All of a sudden,Reina starts to cry,this kind of pain must be hard to just look at and ignore as she has been looking into my eyes all this time. She hugs onto me tight.

''Sorry!'' She starts sobbing ''I tried everything,I tried everything to keep dad from chasing you but he wouldn't give up,I am sorry!'' She cries

I hold around her tightly and let her cry on my shoulder ''Give this to your dad in three days'' I tell her as I hand her the recorder.

''Why three days?'' she asks me cleaning her eyes.

''In three days I need to find out who killed the whore squad so I can get Sekai clean,I need to fix up things with my girlfriend too'' I answer

''Let me help'' She demands as she looks at me seriously

''No,I don't want to put you into danger,the one who murdered the three might pick to go after me next'' I tell her

''I will be fine'' She tells me ''Besides,you told me,you would take care off me,so there is nothing to fear'' she draws alittle smile.

''Promise me one thing'' I tell her.

''Sure,anything'' She answers

''When I tell you to get out of this mess,you get out. I can't bare to know somebody has died because of me'' I tell her

She nods confident ''Yes sir' she answers smiling ''Anything for my best friend''

''Huh?'' I look at her couriously ''Best friend?''

Her eyes widen a bit ''Oh sorry'' she laughs abit as she just spoke too much ''I ment friend of c...''

''You mean best friend'' I cut her off smiling at her as she blushes a bit surprised.

''I have never let anyone near me as close as this since...'' She tells me as I nod.

''It's not school today,so what you say?'' I ask her ''Why don't you go get us some burgers'' I hand her some of the money I have from a withdraw on the mini-bank earlier this month ''And make sure you hide the tape well''

''I will!'' she answers confident ''But why don't you come with me to buy the burgers?'' she asks

I look abit serious ''I need to meet up with a certain someone'' I answer.

I get dressed in a white shirt with blue jeans and brown open shirt as I put on my shoes ''Since it's a weekend I don't need to worry about school'' I tell her.

She nods ''Is it okay if I sleep here one more night?'' She asks me

I start to think abit for myself ''On second thought,go and spend the day with your dad Reina, get the burgers around the night time,I have a lot I need to fix'' I tell her.

''Okay'' She answers me as she gets on her school uniform which has been dried I got it before I cooked breakfast,I of course turn around as she gets dressed and look at her afterwards as she is wearing that black blazer version.

''See you later,I put my number on your phone and I got your number from yours,call any time if anything happens'' I take farwell.

''Thanks,see you later'' She takes farwell as she heads out the door.

''I hope she is okay...'' I think about the person I am about to visit as I head to the train station as I take the train to the center of the city. I get off the train and walk towards the police station.

I enter the station as there is blue painted walls and black sofas around against the wall with windows. next to the entrance there is a reception. I walk to the reception as there is a pretty tall and with a typical cop mustache,he also is wearing the city's police uniform which is a black shirt,black pants,black tie and the badge which is located on the shirt pocket which is on the left side of the shirt.

''Oh Kazuya'' The man calls my name ''What are you doing here?'' he asks.

''How do you know me?'' I look at him abit irritated as I suspect him working for Ishida.

''Everyone here in the police force knows you,not only Keichi'' He answers my question,Keichi is the chief of the police force in this town,he is a probably the only police officer with a brain,a good sense of justice,an officer who doesn't use his authority to act big and is infact the only chief I have liked,but he started 2 years ago so it wouldn't have changed the fact that my past is hell.

''I see...'' I tell him looking down at my hands on the reception desk.

''Thank you'' He thanks me

''For what?'' I ask him

''Saving my daughter from a child molester'' he answers

I look at him abit irritated ''I have never done anything like that''

''Yes,does the name Aya tell you something?'' he asks me

''Huh?'' I look abit at him

**Flashback**

_It is a dark broken down warehouse as I just kicked in the door._

''You fucking pedophile!'' I shout at him

A man in his 40s look at the left side of a crate as he has his thing out.

''When you see Satan,tell him I am his worst nightmare!'' I run over there as a child is being held by the hair but I punch the pedo so hard in his cheek he loses a tooth. I grab him by the throat and throw him into some stabled crates and he hits the bottom one,the three others over that hit him and the sound ins not very nice as he screams in pain. But he finally shuts up,he is bleeding though,but he is alive.

The kid is shaking as it is terrified laying on the ground as I look at it.

I squat down and smile to it,it is around 8 years old.

''Hey,it is nothing to be afraid anymore'' I tell her ''See?'' I extend my hand to her.

She gains abit confidence and takes her hand,

**Flashback end**

After that I took the kid home and called the police to get the pedophile.

''I remember...'' tell him ''I can't believe she remembers that,it was two years ago,I don't even get how I knocked a 45 year old man on his ass that early in my life''

''You are a good person Kazuya,you would never hurt anyone innocent'' a man behind me tells me.

I turn around and find a guy a head taller than me without a mustace and in a black suit but with black hair reaching his ears,this one is pretty young.

''Keichi,I don't think I can do this no more...'' I tell him.

''Don't be crazy,you have decreased crime rates in this town by alot'' He responds ''I have kept my eye on you,and you are never on the offence''

''Keichi,I need two favours,it would really help me'' I request.

''Anything Kazuya,you already saved m...'' He is about to complete his sentance before I cut him off.

''Make that three,never mention that is one'' I tell him rudely

''Kay,the two others?'' He asks me.

''I need you to convince a detective called Ishida Satoshi to let you keep rolling the ways you do'' I tell him

''Oh,I have met him. It will be hard,but I will try'' He answers ''And the second favour?''

''I need some privacy,my love is in custody,and I need some time with her alone'' I answer him ''I wouldn't help her break out of there or anything so don't worry''

''I know you wouldn't,come with me'' He answers as he leads me into a few hallways.

''Sensui! I am gonna fucking kill you!'' A guy says in custody cell.

''I will fucking kill you,you fucking piece of shit!'' Another guy shouts,unfortuanly they eyes are only showing.

''You sure are popular'' Keichi points out sarcasticly.

Keichi stops me,he opens a cell door. ''Huh?'' He breaks out ''She must be in the therapists office''

He walks as I walk after him ''Therapist?'' I ask him

''Yes,she has depression problems'' he answers something I already knew but I didn't know she had to go to a therapist in here.

We enter an office with a bed Sekai is laying on with a white uniform,white shirt long sleaved,pants and white shoes with a number on the left part of her chest which I ignore.

''Doctor,Let these two have some quality time. There is a table right next to the bed as Sekai sits up as she notices me she just looks at me with pain in her eyes. There is a few bookshelves filled with books against the wall and a chair next to the table which the doctor was sitting on as it sits up and walks to Keichi as they walk out. I walk in and the door gets shut behind me.

Sekai rapidly runs towards me as I run to her and we hug eachother as Sekai is crying instantly.

''This is painful Kazuya'' She cries ''I don't know how long I can stand it. Being locked inside four walls,being fed badly,it hurts''

''I know it hurts Sekai,and I promise wouldn't be staying here longer,I will make sure of it'' I answer

''I am just afraid!'' She starts crying. Suddenly she moans once in plesure as she is breathing abit faster. She notices where my hand is as her eyes widen abit.

''Just relax'' I clean her wet eyes ''I feel your pain,and even more. Don't give up,stay strong for me'' I tell her ''Just relax,it isn't some stranger touching you,it is your love''

''I k-know'' She stutters as I lean my head forward as our lips meet.

I walk forward as I she trips on the bed with me ontop.

She gasps as she looks me into the eyes seperating ''Kazuya,we can't'' She tells me

''I suppose...'' I respond

She is relaxed abit now so I stop touching her as I pull my hand out of her underwear. I hold around her and put her head on my chest as she likes her there.

''Will everything be alright?'' She asks me

''Yes,I'll make sure of it'' I answer ''When this is over,I can finally put my crazy life behind me,and start all over again,refresh everything''

''When we are done with this,may we...'' She is about to ask me as she blushes looking away from me,it's quite clear she has perverted thoughts.

I lay my hand on her cheek and lead it to my eyes ''Yes'' I answer her ''When we get out of this mess,let's watch the sunset from the roof'' I tell her

''Y-yes'' She stutters as she smiles abit.

We just spend minuets looking into eachother's eyes as my forhead is against hers.

Suddenly the door opens up. ''Well,that's all the time we had for today Kazuya'' Keichi calls at me.

''Right,can I follow Sekai to the cell?'' I ask him

''Yes'' As we get up and walk towards the cell Sekai walks infront of us as I whisper to Keichi ''Give her better food and let her outside more'' I tell him as he nods.

As we get to her cell she is about to walk in but I rapidly grab her by the wrist as I pull her to myself and kiss her on the lips as her eyes wide. A tear runs down my face and onto her shoulder as she rapidly reacts turning her head to the shoulder that was hit by the tear and looks at me as I wear a sad expression.

''I love you'' I tell her

''I love you too'' She responds to me walking in waving wearing a weak smile as I do the same. There was another guard who locked the door as Keichi is gone. I walk towards the exit as I hear a couple of guys talking in an office close to the exit. I walk to that office door and stand there.

''Now listen to me you stupid monkey! Your police force is incompetent enough to let a madman walk around and clear justice his own way'' he tells the guy.,That man is Ishida

''You don't understand,Kazuya is a nice boy,he never hurts anyone. He is a protector of the innocent'' Keichi says as I can recongize his voice easily.

''That's it,I will make sure this city gets a real police force,not incompetent brainwashed slaves like you!'' He shouts at him.

''How dare you?'' Keichi answers

''A policeman wouldn't stand by watching a citican make justice that brutal way,you are infact a criminal witnessing this and not doing anything! So I'll make sure you go to jail first!''

''So this is how you play now Ishida'' I think for myself ''You want to go to war? I'll take you to war'' I think for myself as I head out and Keitaro appears floating infront of me.

''Yet another person hurt by you,hehehe'' He laughs.

''GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!'' I shout at him as I hold my head,luckily no one are there,and Keitaro disppears.

''How can that one kill completly mindfuck me!'' I think for myself. I let go off my head as I angrily walk homewards I shake my head in frustration and Kotonoha talking to Setsuna catches my eye.

''Huh? Setsuna is still in town?'' I think as suddenly someone suddenly grabs my neck as I rapidly look in that direction.

''Kazuya!'' I look at my right and find Katou in a black longsleaved sweater and brown jeans with white sneakers. ''How you doing?''

''Okay'' I respond

''You look abit gloomy,want me to follow you home?'' She asks me

''I don't want to give you trouble,so no thanks,I'll make it myself'' I start to walk towards my house as she follows me.

''It's okay,time with you is no waste,and going with you is no trouble'' She smiles

''Thanks for looking bright about everything'' I tell her ''I wish I could see that smile on Sekai again,it feels like it has been years since I saw her that happy.

As we get to the train station.

''Well,sorry I can't get you any closer to your house,but I was sort of a hurry myself,and this is the quickest route to my destination

''It's okay'' I respond as I jump on the train as we take the same train but she leaves in the first station as she is obviously heading somewhere else than home as we take farwell.

I jump off on my station and head home. ''I should probably talk to Yuu,I shouldn't have accused her of being the murderer'' I think for myself. As I get up to my appartment,the door seems to be open as glass is breaking inside. ''Huh?'' I look abit irritated as I run in and look around as all the pictures on the wall of me and Sekai are gone.

''Huh!'' I run into the room where glass crushing sounds are from,it is from my living room and my eyes get wide as someone has a bat in one hand and a knife in the other,it is Yuu who is having my phone.

''Yuu!'' I shout at her as she looks at me,I forgot my phone home.

''She is not nescarry!'' She shouts at me ''I am the one you are supposed to love''

''Don't do it!'' I shout at her as she is showing the picture of me and Sekai on the roof.

''I am sorry Kazuya,but in my world there are only room for you and me,so she has to go.

She smashes the picture on my bedside table which is the picture of me and Sekai framed.

''No...don't do it Yuu...'' I have wide eyes as I shake my eyes.

''I'l do anything,just...don't'' I stare at the screen of the phone as I extend my hand to it. ''That is my only hope...'' I think for myself.

''Sorry,but I am the only one who can have you,I am your girlfriend,the rest can go to hell'' She tells me as the 6 lettered word I don't wanted to see appears ''Delete'' the options appear. the light goes on the ''Yes'' alternative and suddenly the picture gets a text all over it ''Deleted''.

I drop to my knees as my eyes are wide.

''There,now there are only...'' She starts a sentance but i cut her off in rage.

''Fuck you! I can never love you,I never ever loved you to begin with!'' Shout at her angrily.

''What?'' she breaks out in surprise ''but you confe...''

''It is because you fucking whined about our fucking promise!'' I shout at her ''I was a little kid back then and you base your life on our promise as kids!'' I shout at her.

''You said you loved me! You asked me to be your girlfriend!'' She shouts at me upset.

''I never said jackshit about loving you! I never did one time! Once I became your fucking slave! I had nightmares being around you about how far you would take this relationship!'' I spit at her ''YOU HAVE LIVED ON A FUCKING LIE!'' I shout at her.

There is a silence as she drops the bat,but the knife stays in her hand.

''I see...'' She is silent. ''I should have guessed by the fact that you looked sad around me'' she says in quite the emo way.

I get on my feet. ''Get out of my house. Or better,get out of my LIFE!'' Shout at her.

''Fine...'' she says as she starts to walk to steps towards me cause I am infront of the exit.

''But if I can't have you...'' She looks at me as she grabs a tight grip on her knife. ''No one can!''

She swings the blade towards me as I take a step back as it didn't harm me at all,but as she is about to stab me I grab her hands she can't attack.

''Grr!'' She angrily breaks out.

She kicks me in the crotch as I rapidly lets go and cover my crotch with my hands. She pokes me in the eyes.

I scream in pain as I hit the wall with my back and as I hear a step towards me I feel the steel penitrating my body as my eyes widen up.

**Chapter 7: I Lost Yuu**


	8. Enter Stratoavis

**Chapter 8: Enter Stratoavis**

My expression doesn't become pissed as the blade penetrated my shoulder but rather disppointed.

''Why can't you love me!'' She shouts at me as she pulls the blade out as I just grunt abit as I just hold over the wound. I just stand there looking at her.

''Why are you so quiet?'' She shouts at me ''Why didn't you scream in pain?'' she has a pause as it is quiet ''Talk to me!'' She is crying it seems as tears runs down her face.

''I have nothing to say to you'' I tell her as I just turn my face away from her ''I have had way more pain than a little knife wound''

''If you can't love me I'll make you love me!'' She shouts at me as she points the knife at my throat ''Take your clothes off''

''Listen Yuu,you are sick. You need help'' I tell her quietly.

''I kept our promise for 8 freaking years Kazuya Sensui,and I will never get those years back!'' She shouts at me

''What you think my life has been like!'' I shout at her in rage ''Does it look like my life has been a fucking picnic!'' I take my jacket and my top off as I show her my gunwounds ''Look at this?'' I point at my scarred chest ''Look at this scar!'' I look her straight in the eyes ''Does it look like I have had any fucking joy in my life?'' I shout at her ''You never knew anything about me,and if you did you would have fucking stayed away!''

''I knew enough!'' She shouts at me. She suddenly leans forward as she holds around me as she whispers in my ear ''If you don't do it with me,I'll cut it off'' I can suddenly feel something sharp and cold inside my pants. I get angry as I push her away taking the blade with her.

''I hope you get a blown from the inside by a grenade which got shoved up your asshole!'' I rip up a shirt on the floor as I bind my wound up as I put my tank top on. as I bend down to get my jacket I can hear steps as the blade penetrates my chest as my eyes widen.

''If I can't have you,nobody will!'' She spits at me with fourious eyes,she is just angry. She doesn't know what she actually is doing.

''F-Fuck you'' I stutter as suddenly someone gets in the door as I hold onto the knife she has.

Someone gets in my sight and it is Reina with the food from Pier Burger.

''Kazuya!'' She calls my name.

''G-et o-out n-ow!'' I stutter as I can feel losing blood.

''Murderer!'' She shouts at Yuu as Yuu rapidly panics as she pulls the knife out of me. I just hold over my wounds with both my hands.

''I can't let you turn me in to the police,so I am sorry,but I have to kill you'' Yuu threatens Reina as she runs towards Reina and tries to chop her in the throat as she swings the blade but Reina ducks as she kicks her straight in the face sending her into the wall with blood running from her mouth.

Reina runs worried over to me as I have slided down the wall and fallen on my ass. She squats down and looks at me. ''Kazuya! Are you okay?'' She cries at me worried.

I can hear steps as I push Reina away from me as she stands up but is about to trip but isn't due to support by the bedside table.

Yuu is now right infront of me after she tried to stab Reina in the throat. ''Die Sensui!'' She raises the arm with the knife in it and suddenly someone grabs her arm and I can hear a snap.

Yuu screams in pain and it is a fucking hell to listen too as Reina was the one who broke her armed arm and made her lose the knife. As Yuu is about to turn around she pokes Reina in the eyes as Reina steps a few steps backwards as Yuu bends down grabbing the knife and runs towards her as she is about to stab her but recieves a punch to the cheek as she was raising her arm. Even if her arm is broken she still uses it as now Reina is holding onto both her wrists.

''Let go! He is playing with you too,you aren't his friend,he is making false promises!'' Yuu tells Reina.

''He saved me,I know what he has been through,he is my best friend and I will not let you hurt him!'' She shouts at her as suddenly Yuu headbutted Reina as she gets poked in the eye again and Reina trips over the bed and lands on her back.

Yuu turns her head towards her right looking at me as I am pissed ''Since you killed my heart,I will kill you and your dumb friend!'' she looks at Reina as I get up to my feet leaning onto the wall. I look at the sword hanging over my bed. The sword I got from Keitaro for my 15th birthday.

Yuu puts her hands around Reina's throat. If Reina had 10 seconds with her sight she could probably already have beaten her but she is temporary blinded as Yuu raises her arm with the knife.

''Die Ishida!'' She shouts at her.

''No!'' She shouts as suddenly Reina gets blood on her face as something is dropped next to her face,it is the knife that would claim her life but as she opens her eyes and manages to see what happened she sees a sword coming out of Yuu's chest.

''N-No'' Yuu stutters.

I am standing there holding tightly onto the sword ''La-d-ies f-irst'' I stutter as I throw the corpse out of the way and on the floor as she already died.

''Y-ou saved me,again'' She stutters.

Everything fades away as I just drop on the floor.

''Nice work,hehehe'' Keitaro laugh at me.

**Next Morning  
**  
I wake up in my bed as my wounds are bandaged up and I feel completly well. ''Huh?'' I sit up as I look around myself as nothing has changed in my room,and the bloody mess is gone aswell as Yuu's corpse.

Reina enters the door in a blue longsleaved sweater and black jeans with white shoes as she has a plate with egg and applejuice on it as she puts it infront of me,I slightly lift my blancet to look at my lower bodypart as I luckliy am wearing black sweatpants with brown socks as I sigh. I sit up straighter as I have bare torso as I start eating.

I am just sitting there eating quiet,I have now killed two people. How fantastic.

''Kitchen knife,wodden handle,25 cm long,12 cm wide,blood is from top to bottom 16 cm with only spots of blood on the lover part of the blade'' She says informative.

''Excuse me?'' I ask her looking at her serious expression.

''The information I gathered on the murder weapon,and the fingerprints on the knife points Sekai to be the murderer'' She informs me more.

''But the person who killed c...''

''Could have used gloves,I know'' she cuts me off.

''I know I am gonna regret this,but...'' She sticks her hand into her back pocket as she takes out something in a plastic bag it is a knife,the knife Sekai had in her hand when I found her in the classroom.

''You stole it from your dad?'' I ask her

''I had to,he is a great detective. He never let's anger take over during his work,but it seems when things concerns you then he looks past too much evidence'' she answers the question.

''I must be quite popular'' I tell her as I get back to looking at my food and eating.I am quiet as she just sits there looking at me.

''The police was here yesterday night,they took away Yuu's body but I hid you away. That way dad wouldn't harm you in any way'' She breaks the silence ''I told them that I killed her in self defence and that she had her knife swinging around after me and as I was about to die,I grabbed the closest weapon and saved myself,I managed to get your fingerprints off the sword,however,they had to confenscate the sword as evidence''

''Thanks for the help,and thanks for healing me'' I thank her even if I am discusted by the thought having that piece of shit in my house.

''You were lucky,your wounds never were anything lethal,and I am pretty good at nursering'' She replies ''You helped me more than enough Kazuya,I need to help you,because if I don't...'' she tells me as she starts to look abit upset.

I look at her as I put my finger under her chin and lift it up ''You owe me nothing,this is what best friends do''

She blushes a bit as I get my finger off her chin and gets back to eating.

''There isn't much more I know about the murderer,but we'll catch him'' She tells me.

''What if it was Yuu?'' I ask her

''It wasn't,I was infact with her that day,I wanted to see if I could help you out with your girlfriend issues'' She answers.

''Even after I called you bitch?'' I ask her again

''Yes. I could tell you have had it rough when we were in the gym that other day''

Suddenly it becomes an akward silence.

''It is weekend now,so we have 2 days to find clues'' She tells me with concern in her voice.

''Listen,if this is too h...'' I am about to say something as she cuts me off.

''It's not too hard! I can handle it!'' She says determind as she has a serious look but suddenly softens up ''I-I m-ean...''

I put my hand on hers which is laying on the bed ''Reina,if you are scared to lose your life,just quit. You don't owe me nothing''

''I...'' Suddenly a phone rings as it is hers,she picks it up from her pants pocket and puts it to her ear after pressing a button.

''Hello?'' Reina greets the person ''Omazaki?'' Reina seems to be pretty surprised ''How did you get my number?'' ''Meet you? Okay'' She hangs up on her phone.

''It seems one of the students at our school has noticed we are involved in this mess and wants to help us out'' Reina informs me.

I punch my bedside table and a and suddenly a tray opens from the other side as I pick up a gun from it and load it as Reina looks scared.

''Here'' I hand it to her as she is not too surprised as she takes it ''Huh?''

''That Omazaki guy might be or work for the murderer,because there is no way he could know you were involved in this'' I tell her.

''Yes,but a gun,isn't tha...'' She is about to complete her sentance as I cut her off.

''This is war Reina,and I know you can handle a gun'' I tell her as she swallows a bit but takes the gun and puts it in her belt as she puts her sweater over it.

''Don't go around fighting or even better,don't walk around at need to let your wounds heal'' she tells me strictly.

''If I have to walk,I will walk,can't promise anything'' I tell her.

''Fine,just don't exaggerate and put too much pressure on your body'' She responds as I nod and she disppears out my door room as I can hear her exit the door as someone entered the house as Reina greeted him. The person enters my bedroom. As it is a police chief,or former police chief now I suppose since he has never showed up in my house before.

''I lost my job Kazuya'' Keichi tells me ''What did I do wrong?''

''You didn't do wrong,you lost your job because you protected me'' I tell him ''I promise you your job back''

''What can you do? Not even you can fight off a complete police force on your own'' He tells me.

''I know,but first I need to get my girlfriend out of jail,after that I can finally get Ishida off my ass'' I tell him.

I stand up as I grunt in abit pain.

''What happened?'' Keichi asks as he didn't notice my wounds befire.

''I had a little accident yesterday'' I put on a white t-shirt as I put my shoes on as I extend my arms towards the roof but all I get is pain as I put them down ''Don't tell anybody about my wound's do as you always have done and keep my actions with a shutten up mouth'' I tell him as he gives me a nod.

''Now get your ass out of my house'' I tell him as he walks out of my appartment as I just sigh ''Why the hell does all these things happen to me?'' I think for myself as I exit the door and lock it behind me as I walk down the stairs and out on the street as I start to walk towards school hoping to find any evidence.

''All I want for myself is a normal life,not gunswounds and mental destruction'' I think for myself as,as I am about to pass Pier Burger I notice someone sobbing as it is one of my best friends,Kotonoha.

''Huh? Kotonoha!'' I think for myself as I am quite shocked,''how come she is crying,what has happened?''

She notices me as she whipes her tears and just rapidly runs across the road as she ignores the fact that she is running in the middle of the traffic.

''Kotonoha! Don't!'' I shout her but she is already on her way and a car is infact about to hit her as I am too far away from the action to be able to save her but I take a step forward as somebody rapidly grabbed Kotonoha and managed to jump far enough to get across to the other street as Kotonoha is shocked as she just has widened eyes as I run over there,a guy with short brown hair and black jeans with a black t-shirt with some kind of band name on it along with fingerless gloves as this guy looks rather emo in my opinion but I don't care aslong as he saved Kotonoha.

''Are you okay Katsura!'' the guy ask her concerned

''W-Wala-s-an'' She stutters

''Kotonoha!'' I call her name as I appear right infront of them as Kotonoha and this guy named Wala looks at me.

''Katsura,do you know him?'' Wala asks Kotonoha.

''Of course she knows me you dumbass'' I answer the question like an ass.

Kotonoha gets up to her feet along with Wala.

''There is no point in being rude'' Wala tries to throw a comeback as he looks irritated.

''Kazuya-kun! I have to talk to you!'' She tells me with sadness in her voice.

''Tell me,what is the problem!'' I ask her concerned.

''Do you love me?'' She asks worried as hell as I am quite shocked by the question.

''W-what?'' I stutter abit ''Of course I love you why wouldn't I?'' I ask her

She looks so reliefed as she gently hugs me ''Then Kiyoura-san was lying'' she seems to be so reliefed she is crying. Happily. ''So we are still lovers?'' She looks at me gently as she has tears in her eyes,those 5 words tore me up

''Lovers?'' I think for my self ''What are you talking about?'' I ask her shocked ''Lovers?''

She looks at me,now she is worried as hell ''Y-yes,like you have always told me ever since 3 months ago'' She sobs abit ''you said you needed me to stay by your side,you needed me. You said it!''

''I told her that day I needed her as my friend,but saying I needed her to stay by my side might have been too much'' I think for myself.

''You kept saying you loved me'' She looks at me with those wet innocent eyes ''Remember? At Christmas''

''I never told her that me and Sekai got together again did?'' I think ''I am such a fucking moron!''

''Say something,please!'' Kotonoha begs me

''Kotonoha!'' I call her name as I wrap my arms around her ''I love you,I really do''

''I am so happy'' She sobs as she is crying on my shoulder out of happiness.

''But not as a girlfriend'' I tell her

''H-huh?'' She takes her face away from my shoulder and looks at me as I can see my reflection in her eyes as I run my fingers through my own brown hair.

''I love you like a friend Kotonoha,No,I love you like a sister'' I tell her as she walks out of my grip which is not tight at all as she shakes her head in denial.

''We never were lovers,but I have always looked at you as a sister I never had Kotonoha'' I tell her.

Her eyes are wide as hell as she just shakes her head in denial as I step towards her and smile as I hold around her ''I hope that's okay''

''Y-you lied to me...'' Kotonoha says as she has a rather cold tone ''Kiyoura-san told me the truth,you don't...love me'' She says even colder.

''Kotonoha?'' I look at her worried as she pushes my arms aside and covers her face as she is running crying into her own hands ''Kotonoha! Wait!'' I try to run after her but someone are holding my wrist. I turn around and find the Wala guy to be holding me.

''Let me go!'' I spit at him in rage as I try to hit him but my punching power aswell as my punching speed is gone as he just grabs my arm and just twists it as I hold over my shoulder screaming,but it seems no one are paying attention as they just mind their own buisenisse.

''I don't mean to be an asshole,but if you try to pick a fight with me it could conclude badly'' He warns me.

''What's your name?'' I ask him as I am pissed.

''Wala Casper,I already know who you are,hell,Kazuya Sensui'' he tells me

''How do you know my name?'' I ask him

''Kotonoha is my friend,she has told me alot about her boyfriend'' He answers me reffering to this boyfriend being me.

''It is amazing how much trouble someone like you can make'' He tells me ''I heard about the murders,I know they are connected to you somehow''

''Shut the hell up you fucking cocksucker!'' I shout at him as I step forward attempting to punch him but I am not supported by my shoulder to bring me power as I have been stabbed as he just grabs my arm and puts me in a police grip with his other arm holding around my throat.

''You hurt my friend buddy,and I can't let you go unharmed with it'' he says threatening me as he throws me into a dark alley which is right next to us as I land on my ass as the wound I got in my gut somehow has effected my hip it seems.

As I am about to stand up he pushes me deeper into the alley as I am suddenly at the point where I can't hear anybody else except this guys breaths.

Suddenly he smirks as his whole expression changed.

''For all I know you might have been the one who murdered the whore squad and caused Sekai go to jail. But that wouldn't make any sense'' I tell him.

''You are dumb as fuck Sensui,I have waited a long time for this'' He tells me

''What are you talking about,I just met you,and how the hell did you just change from being a protective friend to a psycho jackass'' I ask him as I am sitting flat on my ass trying to get myself up on my feet as I managed to do it.

''Oh,I am not really the Casper you know,my name is Casper Stratoavis'' He introduces himself with a grin and a mocking bow.

''Really? That name doesn't fit,you are too much of a bitch t...'' I am about to complete my insult as a fist hits me and this hand had three scars on it as I hit a wall as he laughs.

''I have heard about how you think you are big shit'' he grabs me by my t-shirt ''So I wanted to see what you could do. And since Casper wants me to punish someone who hurt his friend,it is a win for both of us!'' He laughs as he hits me straight in the face with another punch.

''Grr! Y-you w-ant to pl-ay games?'' I ask him as I extend my hand and try to find any thing that can be used as a weapon as I just have to find something. I soon grab a hold of something ''Good,something metal!'' I think as I am about to lift my arm up just to get it stomped by Stratoavis. ''AGH!'' I shout out in pain as my hand losen up as he grabs the metal weapon I was gonna use as it seems to be a crowbar.

''Were you gonna play cheap?'' He asks me ''Nobody likes a cheater'' He looks at me as this guy is somehow a psycho atleast in my eyes as something cold and hard hit my cheek as it was the crowbar.

''Grr!'' I grunt.

''Huh? what's this?'' some of my bandages sticks out my t-shirt left arm as Stratoavis smirks. He lifts me up as I stand up on my feet as he actually manages to take my shirt off as he notices my wounds as I try to swing a left hand on him but he blocks it and hits me hard with the crowbar to the ribs as I trip and land on the ground.

''Agh!'' I grunt even louder as I spit some blood ''I don't have time for this!'' I shout as I start to crawl towards the street again as he puts his foot on my back.

''Nah-uh,don't you try to run anywhere now,the fun has just begun!'' He says as he flips me so I am now on my back as he stomps my hurt shoulder.

''Agh!'' I shout out so loud my loungs hurt.

''That hurt like a bitch,I am getting my ass beat here'' I think for myself ''I need to get back to Kotonoha!''

He stomps on my gut wound as my eyes wide as I scream but this dude smacks me right on the mouth with the crowbar

''Grr!'' l grunt,luckily I didn't get my teeths hurt as I spit blood and it lands on his shoe.

''Hehehe'' He laughs as he squats down as he is over my face as I look at his ugly grin. I just want to kill this guy,but without my full health,it is impossible.

''Fuck you!'' Spit at him but he hits me with the crowbar hard as hell as I grunt in pain.

''Excuse me?'' He asks sarcasticly

''Fuck you!'' I shout at him as he hits me twice as I grunt in pain.

''Say you are sorry'' He smirks in plessure

''Sorry...'' I look away from him as he smirks in plessure

''Thats much b...''

''I fucked your old grandma'' I cut him off laughing as he starts beating the hell out me with the crowbar as I just laugh as he is getting frustrated. I am being pounded like hell here though but now he starts choking me as I have quite the bloody face.

''You are a fucking moron Sensui'' he responds with a pissed off expression.

''Thanks,but it doesn't take much to be smarter than you'' I keep insulting him laughing as I am starting to feel the effects but he lets go off my throat.

''Fine!'' he shouts in anger as he grabs the crowbar after standing up ''Then I will just smash your brains out!'' He laughs hystarically.

''Too bad smashing your brains out is impossible'' I laugh as he starts smashing my head but I quickly manage to roll away from the third hit he is about to give me as I manage to get up.

''I hope my legs can atleast get in a few good hits'' think for myself as he raises the crowbar running towards me as I rapidly get my leg up and kick him square in the face as I hit him with the element of surprise,if I didn't get him with surprise he would have blocked that no sweat as he loses the crowbar.

He gets up but now that psychoticness is gone as he looks like the guy I first talked to about Kotonoha now,not a psycho murderer.

''Are you okay?'' he asks me

''What you mean are you okay? Does it look like I am anything but okay?'' I ask him

''I am sorry,but you see. There is this other part of me'' He tells me

''His name is Statoavis and he is probably the most violent and bad bastard I know'' He tells me.

''You have issues'' I tell him as I turn my back at him and start walking after picking my t-shirt off the ground.

He runs infront of me ''I am not lying'' I look him into the eyes as I always have had this way of kind of feeling by looking into someone's eyes and see if they lie or tell the truth.

''I believe you,even if it is bizarre as fuck. But it doesn't change the fact,why did you try to kill me?'' I ask him

''I didn't plan to go that far,he almost managed to kill you but I wouldn't let him'' he tells me

''You are one messed up emo'' I tell him.

This kid is taller than me though.

I put my t-shirt on and walk past him as he just walks next to me ''Are you heading to Katsura's house now?'' He asks me

''No,I need to get to my school''

''Sakakino Academy?'' He asks me

''Huh? how did you know?'' I stop walking looking at him.

''I am in your class'' He says abit irritated

''Really? I have never seen you in my life'' I tell him as I keep walking.

''Ugh'' He breaks out as he walks next to me ''What are you gonna do anyway? There aren't any classes in school now''

''I know,but there is alittle something called evidence'' I tell him ''You go after Kotonoha and all that since you are her friend'' I tell him.

''Tell me about what is going on in your life and I can help you'' he requests as he grabs my shoulder and turn my face against his as he is concerned it seems but I am pissed.

''The little fucking dick who tried to kill me is gonna help me? I don't care about your little dark side,if you didn't have the power to control him from hurting me worse earlier,how do I know that jackass isn't just gonna come out and kill me when I am about to succeed in my mission?'' I shout at him angrily.

''I can hold him back! I just...let him out this time'' He says as his voice slowly got less loud ''I want to help you because I can't bare to watch justice not be served,I know your girlfriend didn't kill those three girls''

''You are a two faced dickhead you know that?'' I spit at him ''First you almost kill me with a fucking crowbar,then you want to help me!''

He bows ''please accept my apology,I am just very protective when it comes to my friends'' He stands straight again as he looks at me.

''He reminds me off myself,but then again.I don't know if I can trust him,so I have to keep an eye on him'' I think as I look at him.

''Fine,but if your little friend somehow tries to stick his head out of your dickhole,them expect me to kill you both'' I warn him.

''Understood'' He tells me ''So do you need help finding evidence?'' He asks me I nod.

The two of us walk out of the alley as we head to the school field as we enter there. Unfortuanly there is nothing at all as we split up and look around the entire building as there is nothing and as we have searched the entire area,there hasn't been ANY evidence found at all.

I soon meet up with Casper in hope he found anything he shakes his head in disppointment ''I didn't find anything either'' I tell him.

It has already started to become dark.

''Casper,you are friends with Kotonoha right?'' I ask him

''Yes,why?'' he asks me

''Stay with her for a while,she is...mentally unstable you see'' I tell him ''If there is any trouble then here'' I write my phone number and my adress on a piece of paper as I hand it to him ''My number and adress,have it with you at all times cause the police are looking for anything that can throw me in jail''

''What? I can go to jail for this!'' He breaks out surprised

''What happened to all that loyality two seconds ago?'' I ask him

''I...'' He stutters

''You already are involved in this now,you should have known getting involved with me would have fucked up your life'' I tell him

''Fine,I will keep it away from anyone'' he tells me determind.

''Good,now go home,tomorrow watch out for Kotonoha'' I tell him.

''Fine'' He replies ''Bye''

I walk away waving good bye.

I start to walk homewards

I reach the train station and get home on the train and as I walk home someone bumps into me as it wasn't infront of me,I look downwards and find Setsuna's head in my chest as she takes it out and notices me.

''Ka-zuya'' She looks sad as she has wet eyes ''Kazuya,it's terrible. Sekai is...i-is...'' she stutters as she is about to cry,she probably found out ''I was g-going t-to the ho-tel yesterday when Katou informed me when I met her on the train''

I squat down and hold around her ''Sekai didn't kill anyone Setsuna,she is innocent'' I tell her.

''I-I kn-know,but she might br-eak in there,she is probably suffering from mental depression'' she sobs abit

''I will get her out of there Setsuna,don't worry, you can stay at my place'' I tell her.

''Promise me you wouldn't get hurt Kazuya'' She begs me.

''Why are you this concerned about me Setsuna?'' I look at her wet eyes smiling ''We are friends bu...''

''I am talking like t-his b-because...''' She cuts me off ''I love you''

My eyes widen completly.

**Chapter 8: Enter Stratoavis**

**Can you figure out who the murderer is? Or was the murderer really Yuu?**


	9. Worth It?

**This chapter and ONLY THIS is in Sekai's Point of View**

Before starting the chapter,I have a message,when you are done reading this,try to give me feedback on how I displayed Sekai's character

Chapter 9: Worth it?

I am sitting in the middle of the room crawled up sitting in the top right corner of my bed with my blancet around me. I am wearing my pink pyjamas shirt and pants as I am sitting here scared.

I look above my head to see the iron window over my bed and then to the left wall and see a bigger window covered in curtains.

**Flashback**

_''Will everything be alright?'' I ask him concerned and scared._

''Yes,I will make sure of it'' My love answers me ''When all this is over,I can finally put my crazy life behind me, and start all over again. Refresh everything''

**Flashback ends**

''I am worried about him'' I think as I am alitte worried about myself too ''Why did things change after three months? Why am I here? How did I end up in this mess?'' I think for myself even more.

Suddenly at the same moment,the door was opened as a tall man with black short hair and a mustache is standing there in a suit smiling ''Miss Saionji'' She walks over to me as the door shuts behind him. She chuckles abit as he sits down next to me.

''So,you are having a good day today I hope?'' He asks sarcasticly.

I am not answering,just looking on in the air ignoring his appearence but listening to his words.

''Not so well I suppose'' He answers his own question ''Well,there is not much food left,so you will get food alittle later than predicted.

I look at him irritated ''How much later?''

''Well,'til your boyfriend turns himself in for doing a police officer's job'' He raises his voice abit.

''He is not doing anything wrong!'' I raise my voice at him even louder as I am starting to feel sadness.

''He is working like a criminal overlord trying to bring the town at his feet by making it follow his rules'' He spits at me ''That is a crime, and because the so called ''police force'' here was so incompetent and let that go on without grabbing the situation I was forced to replace the entire damn police department''

''The police didn't bring him justice when he was younger!'' I am starting to feel the water in my eyes.

''They were dealing with a highly active criminal organization known as the Shinigami's damnit! They had their hands full!'' He spits at her.

''That is no excuse to ignore a child walking around without a home on the streets...'' I can feel tears run down my cheeks ''If you only knew how much he has been through''

He grins abit ''Go ahead,cry. Nobody are gonna care cause I am the only one here,maybe if you weren't so close to him I would have'' He laughs abit ''He is nothing but a rebelious,loud mouth,trouble-making son of a bi...'' Suddenly a loud smack is heard as I feel the anger boiling inside of me.

''Don't ever talk to about my boyfriend like that! You are just like those insensetive officers who ignored him with two gun wounds! If you could just leave him alone nobody would have gotten hurt at all! You are the true monster here!'' I shout at him in anger as it slipped,but I suddenly get wide eyes as I realize what I have done and I cover my mouth with both my hands.

''Grr!'' He grunts at me as he holds me up against the wall looking like he is about to kill me and I am scared for my life ''Don't ever touch me you little brat! Because if you do it again, I will beat you up so bad you will sit in a wheel chair for the rest of your life,and that is no threat,it's a warning. I could do it now as it would be self defence,but since I am nice I'll let it go'' He let's go off me as I was holding my breath through the entire time he held me as I finally gasp for air.

He stands up walking towards the door ''Oh yeah,and by the way. Don't expect any food any time soon'' He smiles to her looking over his shoulder' ''But if you must...'' He thorws some crumbs on the floor ''Bon apetite you brat'' He walks the out slamming the cell behind him.

''I am scared, I am scared!'' I think for myself as I am shaking in fear,it is also my depression that causes this,it is one of my mental issues.

''What am I supposed to do...?'' I think for myself ''I am so scared. He might die trying to get me out of here...'' I whimper to myself I breath out ''This man seems angry enough to do so'' I tell myself as I raise my voice at normal level ''And if he does...'' I take a pause breathing in. ''It will be MY fault!'' I tell myself out loud.

I burst into tears crying ''K-Kazuya,please be a-alive when I g-get out of h-ere'' I sob as I keep crying covering my face in my palms.

After dropping a few shed tears I hear someone open the door as I remove my hands from my face and see a old gray-haired police officer with a missing tooth on the top left side of his mouth as he laughs like a pedophile.

''Miss Saionji,come with me,someone are here to meet you'' he announces as I rapidly wipe my tears of my eyes and smile alittle weak thinking for myself ''He is here''

I walk to the man as he leads me into a room with two chairs and a table and I smile with wet eyes in hope to see him. But the dreams where shattered as it isn't him,but a brown haired boy with brown eyes as I whipe the smile off my face but get it back as I am not going to be dispointed if it wasn't Kazuya,but a friend of mine,Ryan Omazaki.

the old man walks out of there closing the door as I sit down infront of Ryan who is already sitting on a chair as there is a long and akward silence as he looks serious and I just try to smile as much as possible hiding the pain.

''I talked to the detective's daughter yesterday...'' he tells me breaking the silence ''She wanted to know if I was knew or anything about the murderer. I told her'' I just respond him with a nod as my smile disppears.

''Sekai,You didn't kill anybody'' Omazaki slowly confesses over news I already am aware of ''But I saw the person'' That rapidly breaks my unconsentrated state and snaps me back looking at him surprised ''I didn't see the face,but the murderer knows you Sekai,and he most likely want you out of the picture...''

''He didn't try to murder me...'' I announce as it catches his interest ''I walked in when the murderer stabbed his first victim which was Obuchi and afterrwards Kumi got stabbed I tried to stop it but the murderer beat me up with a crowbar in his hand til I laid on the ground as he stabbed his last victim,after all three were killed I stood up trying to run out of fear but the murderer grabbed my arm and threw me to the corpses as I was scared and I rolled in the blood and unfortuanly got alot of it on me but I dragged the murderer downwards with me,unfortunately he hit me with the crowbar knocking me out but he lost the knife causing it to be in my hand when I fainted. I think he was scared or panicked''

''I saw someone running through the hallways with completely black mask and black sweater with matching black pants and shoes,the mask even covered up the eyes but the person could see where he ran'' Omazaki brings up more evidence.

''Before I completly fainted I heard Kumi say something with her last breaths...'' I tell him slowly sighing ''She said ''K-K-K-AHHHHHH!'' ''.

''She might have recongized the murderer's identity and was about to call out the person's name before she died'' he says informative but that word makes me shiver as I am scared

''Dead...'' I think for myself as it becomes silent

''Sekai,Kazuya is dangerous'' She warns me as it snaps me out of it.

''No he is not! He tried to protect me from this!'' I shout out frustrated ''He even tried to take the blame for me!''

''Yes,but he is living a dangerous life,and he is dragging you into it!'' he spits at me ''Don't you get it Sekai?'' He holds onto my hands as I look at him as he looks worried ''He has too much trouble because of his past that it effects the future,he has the cops on his tail now,he could get killed and people might kill you to get to him!'' I am completly shocked by what I hear.

''I love him,he needs me!'' I shout at him as I stand up angrily ''You don't know him like I do,he is just a little child inside who hasn't had the chance to feel what you or I or anyone else have felt,and that's love!'' I start to cry as I can feel the tears run down my cheeks ''His entire life,the 16 years of his life he has had nothing but problems,pain,abuse,loneliness. He lives alone and he just killed his own best friend to protect me!''

I don't see any alterations on his face,the murderer took weeks for the students to stop asking Kazuya about it,and even if they aren't I have noticed how badly they talk behind his back.

''You are his only way of a normal life. But tell me Sekai,should that be an excuse to be pulled into his crazy life?'' He asks me as my eyes are open wide. ''If he truly loved you,he would let you go and live in peace so he could keep dealing with the craziness of his life'' He soon repeats the first few words ''If he truly loved you,he would let you go...''

I just go through my head and only notice one and only one thought ''K-Ka-zu-zuya...''

**Chapter 9: Worth it?**


	10. The Word Is Psycho

**This is the continuation of Kazuya's point of view. The moment when Setsuna told Kazuya she loved her is where we are at this point,will things get worse?**

Chapter 10: The Word Is Psycho

I wake up in the morning with blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt on as Setsuna is sleeping right infront of me,she is sleeping onto my chest.

''Luckily I didn't do anything with her yesterday'' I think for myself. She seem to really love me,but why would she betray her own best friend like this?

She is sleeping in one of Sekai's pink pyjamases. I soon sit up carefully and get out of the blancet as I managed to keep her in her slumber as I get out of bed. I put her white t-shirt and her black jeans on the bedside table which is what she wore yesterday.

I walks through the kitchen and out the door as I just stand outside looking at the blue sky.

''Now how will you cope with this?'' Keitaro appears next to me ''You killed another girl,another girl fell in love with you. Your girlfriend is still in jail and the police has been replaced''

''Shut the fuck up!'' I scream as I punch Keitaro but I managed only to punch through him as I hit my mailbox which is next to my door and completly ruined it. I grunt in pain.

''For all you know she might be raped or abused'' He tells me in a humor matter,for him.

''Shut up! Shut up!'' I hold over my hears but it doesn't help.

''And Reina,what if she dies? you will get even more blood on your hands'' Keitaro keeps salting the wound.

''Leave me alone for fuck sake!'' I shout with all the power of my lungs as I close my eyes. As I open them he is gone.

I get feel my phone ringing in my pocket as I pick it up,it is Casper.

''What is it?'' I ask him rudely.

''Can you meet me at school?'' He asks.

''I was not planning on going today,but since u asked I guess I should,but it better not be bad news'' I tell him as I hang up.

I head into the appartment as I get my uniform by entering the room as I find Setsuna awake.

''Morning'' She greets me with that trademark emo tone.

''Morning,sleep well'' I ask her.

''Very well'' She answers smiling abit.

''Setsuna,listen.I don't think we can,be together'' I tell her as I look upset,I don't want to hurt her,but from now on I can't keep giving girls false hope,already know what the consequences are.

''Huh?'' She looks depressed as her eyes are wide ''W-Why?'' She asks me

''I love Sekai,I always have. And I don't think that will ever change,she is the kind of girl I need because my life isn't exactly the happiest you could say,and she always brings a smile'' I answer her ''I love you too though,but more like a sister''

''I und-erstand'' She answers.

I walk to her as I smile down at her.

''Oh what the heck'' I put my hands on her shoulders as I pin her down on the bed with me ontop.

''What are y-you?'' She looks at me questioning.

''Sekai might be my love,but she isn't my girlfriend at the moment,and since I had an incident with my new girlfriend I am single. And I heard rumors about you and Makoto before,3 months ago,about how you lost it to him'' I answer her ''I am not usually like this,but I can make an exception in your case''

''K-Kaz-uya'' she stutters.

''Don't worry,I will make you feel really good,just don't laugh at my size'' I blush smiling to her as I put my hand on her chest as she lets out a moan.

**Moments later**

I am buttoning the shirt of my uniform as Setsuna is sitting there blushing with her clothes on. 'I have to go to school,but I will might come back late'' I answer her as I kiss her lips deep as I tounge kiss her as I can feel her breath on my face. I then seperatee ''Sorry we can't do this again,but consider this a last memory of me''

''I will k-keep it p-precious'' she nods with that same emo tone. I walk out of the room saying a few last words I handed her the red ribbon which was wrapped around my arm for 3 months as I hand it back to her,she hasn't been wearing any kind of ribbon in her hair since I met her and this will make it easier to look at her. She looked rather surprised.

''See you later'' I shout at her as I walk out the door after grabbing my backpack from the kitchen.

I jump on the earliest train and take it as I am heading to school as I see someone walking my way as it is Reina and some kid guy her age.

''Kazuya,This is Omazaki Ryan'' she introduces me to him as he looks at me with discusted eyes as I return it with the same discusted look.

''Hi'' He greets me as I just nod.

''What can you tell me about the murderer?'' I ask him cutting the bullshit.

''How r...'' He is about to answer.

''I am not here to make friends,I am here to bust my girlfriend out of jail so tell me or piss off'' I tell him rudely

''Kaz...'' Reina tries to calm me down as I can't handle it much longer

''Reina,I know you are a good girl and all,but this is starting to get to I need to get my ass to work and get her out as fast as I have to sit around waiting for someone to talk for too long. I have no other choice but to bust her out myself'' I tell her.

It is a silence,I look at them both and both have their uniforms on.

''The murderer could possible have the letter K in their first name,but it is our only clue so far'' He tells us

''That isn't enough evidence,why? because that one letter could belong to anybody'' Reina responds ''Kazuya, have you found anything?''

''Not yet,I looked and looked but found nothing'' I answer.

As we arrive at our station a girl is waiting for me as I walk out with the two others and notice it's Katou as she runs over to me. ''Kazuya!'' She calls my name smiling as she wraps her arm around my shoulder ''How you feeling this morning?''

I do my best to draw a smile ''Good,how bout you?'' I ask as we start to walk towards the building.

''Good' She responds as we arrive at our school and Casper is standing at the entrance waiting for me.

''Yo Sensui!'' Casper shouts at me.

''Do you know him?'' Reina and Katou asks me at the same time.

''I need to talk to him alone,try to find more about it'' I tell her as I don't want to spoil what we are doing to Katou.

Both of them nod as I run over to Casper as he looks like he has bad news ''Look Kazuya,I know you will be mad at th...''

''Let me guess,you couldn't get to her could you?'' I cut him off asking him.

''No b...'' He tries to talk again as I cut him off.

''Because her parents wouldn't let you through the front door''

''Hey! Atleast I tried my best!'' He shouts at me.

I am silent,but not because he intimidated me,but because for the first time someone else are fighting my wars for me and I can't blame myself for the failure so I have to blame others.

''Why did you join this task to begin with Casper?'' I ask him.

''Why?'' He asks retorically ''Because I beat up a wounded man,and because I heard about the Keitaro incident and I know how you must feel'' he pauses a bit ''You probably have no one left in the world with her behind bars''

''I will go talk to her,meanwhile I have two people you need to talk with,the first one i...'' He cuts me off.

''The first one is Reina Ishida and second is Ryan Omazaki''

''Reina took you on this because you were friends didn't she?'' I ask him

''And since Omazaki knew about the murderer I decided to stalk him abit and become friends with him too'' He answers.

''I see,but let us get to class'' I tell him as he goes to his class 1-4 and I go to 1-3.

**After School  
**  
I am on my way out of the school yard which is where I am at the moment,I got a message from Reina and Omazaki about them looking for evidence in the room where the murder happened,in Casper's class, I don't know about Casper but he might be helping them too.

As I walk out of the school yard I notice a sad face as it is Katou who is walking right before me.

I walk next to her as I wear a weak smile ''Hi there''

Katou quickly snaps out of her sadness ''Hi Kazuya'' she smiles.

''Why so sad?'' I ask her.

''It's nothing''

''Would basket ball cheer you up?'' I ask her

She rapidly snaps out of her trance and smiles wide at me ''Seriously?''

I give her a thumb up.

The two of us head to the school's basketball field as we start to rather,I start to lose as I the score is 28-4 Katou.

It actually starts to darken as I haven't noticed Reina and the other boys walk out,perhaps since Reina is a detective daughter she gets some of the rights.

Soon me and Katou sit down on the grandstand as we look at the sky.

''The sky sure is pretty tonight'' I point out.

''Yeah...'' she answers me as she gets that sad look

''Okay tell me what it is now,I am dying to know'' I ask her as I put my hand on her shoulder as she gasps looking at me.

''Just,tell me'' I tell her smiling.

She swallows ''K-Kazuya,w-ould you f-forgive me if I did somet-hing st-upid?'' she stutters '' I mean something that could'' She has a long pause ''Hurt you if kept secret for too long?'' she asks me.

''No,it can't be true. Please don't tell me s-she'' I think as my eyes widen ''Tell me'' I tell her.

''I was in the classroom when it happend, a-and I t-hink I k..'' She is hesitating to answer.

''Tell me!'' I break out fast as I grab her shoulders and hold her looking right into my eyes as she gasps ''You know who murdered them didn't you?'' I ask her

''I t-think s-so'' she answers stuttering ''I saw the person but I hid under my desk because I was afraid''

''Tell me,who was it?'' I ask her ''Tell me and you will help me a lot''

''I am not mentally prepared yet,I am just too afraid'' she answers

''I can't make her talk,she is my friend,it wouldn't be right'' I think ''Tell me when you are ready,but please,tell me soon. I know you are afraid and if you spoil who the murderer is you might think he will kill you but I will make sure he wouldn't''

She just nods slowly as she holds around herself as it is starting to get alittle chilly. I hand her my jacket as I put it around her. She rapidly turns her face to me ''When you are ready,tell me. Keep the jacket,but bring it to school tomorrow''

She nods as she stands up and heads homewards. I just look at her as she is walking hoping she will stop up and tell me now. No,she just disppeared and now I am sitting here alone. I head homewards myself.

**After a long boring way home**

I enter my appartment as Setsuna is asleep in my bed. I lock the door to my appartment and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes but I can't sleep. I know why,it's because I want revenge on the person who fucked with me and got my girlfriend in jail. Hours pass as it is already pass midnight,it is 1 am.

Suddenly my phone rings as I snap out of it and I put my hand in my pocket and slide out my phone,it seems to be Katou ringing as I open it and put it to my ear.

''Sensui here'' I answer

''Kazuya-kun?'' I am asked in quite the quiet tone

''Who i...'' I pause abit ''Kotonoha?'' I ask ''Is this you?''

''Yes,can you meet me Kazuya-kun?'' She asks me again in the same quiet way

''How did you get Katou's phone? Are you okay? Is Ka...'' she cuts me off.

''Meet me at the 't worry,the door is open,it's just..'' She has a little pause ''Something happened to you there Kazuya-kun''

''Kotonoha,don't hang up,Kotonoha are you alright,what happened? Kotonoha!'' I shout causing Setsuna to wake up as I get a reaction from the room,Kotonoha had already hung up.

''Kazuya?'' Setsuna calls my name from the other room. I walk to her fast after putting my phone in my pocket ''Listen Setsuna,I have to go,okay? I will see you soon'' I tell her as I run out of the room and grabbing my leather jacket.

''Wait!'' She shouts after me but I am already out the door by that point as I am heading to the train station and miraculously . I get to school running at full speed and head to the gym as I kick the door up and I find someone hanging bound up in taped from her body from the basket goal with her arms covered in tape and her mouth covered up with a towel it seems as she is uncontious. She has been pretty bad beaten up it seems,so much she is bleeding from her forhead.

''Katou!'' I shout after her as I call her name. I run over to her as I grab her and pull her downwards causing the goal to break but land meters away from Katou. I soon try to rip off the tape.

**30 Minutes Later**

I finally managed to rip it up as I already has gotten the the towel which is alittle bloody off of Katou.

''Katou! Are you okay? Katou!'' I shout at her. I feel her pulse as she is still alive,I breath out as I hear steps coming from behind the entrance of the gym. A girl in a black blazer school uniform is walking towards me with a bat in one arm and a kitchen saw in the other as I can hear the bat drop.

''Kazuya-kun'' She calls my name as she seem to be sobbing.

I rapidly throw my glance at her.

''Otome-san is sleeping'' She sobs more ''Otome-san is sleeping Kazuya-kun,she is asleep''

She seem to be sobbing louder,wait,that isn't sobbing ''She is sleeping for good now''

Suddenly the girl before me bursts out into psychotic laughter as my eyes are wide as hell as my jaw dropped as I mumble

''It,isn't,true''

**Chapter 10: The Word Is Psycho**

**  
**


	11. Kotonoha's Court

**Chapter 11: Kotonoha's Court**

Now my best friend is standing before me batshit crazy. It is all my fault,but what could I do? Nothing. She needs help. I know I can't talk to bring her back to her senses,it's impossible. I just have to fight,but there is a downside.

I put my hand on my shoulder as it hurts. Damn,Yuu got me good,I don't know if I will survive this. I look at Katou but I am fighting for more at the moment. I have three lives on my shoulders now,my own, Katou's and Sekai's.

Katou wakes up

''H-huh? Kazuya?'' She looks at me with her face abit bruised up as she is abit sad,she hasn't noticed Kotonoha yet.

I look her into the eyes ''Katou,tell me,who murdered your three ''friends''?''

''It wa...'' She is cut off

''Katou-san,how are you?'' Kotonoha interrupts as Katou notices Kotonoha n tries to crawl backwards but I am holding her as she panicked

''She kidnapped me to get t-to you Kazuya,I don't know why'' I stand up as I start to step backwards after helping Katou up. Both of us step backwards.

My phone rings as Kotonoha stops approaching us. It is a silence as it just rings.

''Aren't you gonna see who is calling?'' She asks me psychoticly.

''Yes'' I pick up the phone as I look at who is calling me,it is Reina. ''Bad timing'' I think for myself. I look at Kotonoha as she nods with a psychotic smile and points the saw towards me as I know if I say something stupid I'm fucked.I put the phone to my ear.

''We found evidence! I found a hair laying around where Obuchi's corpse was'' She shouts out as my eyes widen

''You sure it isn't one of the victims hair?'' I ask her

''No,this was a black hair and it didn't match any of them'' she answers as my eyes widen.

''Black hair,starts with a K...'' I look at Kotonoha as I shake my head from side to side,even if I had a thought I wasn't complete sure.

I drop the phone as sounds are heard from the phone of Reina's voice calling my name.

Kotonoha approaches me and by the time she does Reina has already hung up and me and Katou are trapped against a wall.

''Katou do you trust me?'' I ask her

''Ye...'' As I grab her arm and get her arm around my shoulder and do a judo throw I learned from Reina when we were in the gym and throw Katou on Kotonoha as Katou grunts in pain and I run over to Katou and grab her as she is ontop of Kotonoha and run towards the door as fast as I can.

''Kazuya-kun,it hurt...'' Kotonoha just stands up and runs towards us. I can't run fast,not as fast as I used to due to injuries.

''Kazuya we need to get out fast!'' she shouts.

''The door soon close as the door is shut as Kotonoha shut it on her way in. I quickly run to the door and push and pull it.

''Hurry! She is right behind us'' Katou shouts in fear.

''Katou take cover!'' I shout at her as I push her away as Kotonoha was right behind me swinging her blade at my throat but I dodge as I slip away and take a few steps back as she throws the blade towards me which surprises me but isn't enough to keep me down as I dodged it by jumping to my right. I stand up soon and by the time I have Kotonoha has tight hold on her blade.

As she throws her look over at me.

''You are just like Makoto-kun'' She tells me

''Kotonoha,I was lying to protect you!'' I shout at her as she runs at me and swings her blade at my face as I grab her arm and manage to put pressure on her wrist hoping she will let go. The arm I am holding is of course her weapon arm

''I lied to you because I loved you like a sister and it is a brother's duty to keep you safe'' I tell her as she is just as emotionless ''I could never kill you Kotonoha'' I tell her ''If someone else were to send Sekai to jail I would have killed the person on the spot but not you''

Suddenly I feel a hell of a pain in my crotch as I fall on my ass holding over my testicles.

''You still lied to me,you always complained about how much Makoto-kun lied to me. And how hypocritical are you when you go out and do it yourself'' she answers as she sits ontop of me.

''There is no where to run now'' She looks at me psychoticly ''And since you treat liers and cheaters the way you treated Makoto-kun,I suppose it is only fair to treat you the same way''

''W-wait,s-he knows about w-what I d-id?'' I think

**Flashback**

_I club Makoto's testicles with a hammer_

**Flasback End**

She is sitting on an unfortan spot,right on my

''So now you will get to experience what your kind of justice is like'' she tells me

I can't help it,I am a boy,and I am stiff. But it is not due to lust, it is due to stress **(Yes this can infact happen)**

I soon grab her wrists as I squeeze them as hard as I can as I can see Kotonoha's hands start to shiver.

''Let go Kazuya-kun,it hurts'' She tells me as if she was innocent.

Soon she headbutts me as I lose the grip and she gets up holding me by the collar.

''Stand up Kazuya-kun'' She tells me

I am hesitating,I am not standing up right away.

She gives me a straight toe kick right you know where. I scream in pain.

''F-fine,I will'' I tell her as I slowly get up even if it is hard.

On my way up I start to bring momentum upwards with my fist as I get an insanely good uppercut on her cheek as she is now laying before me on the floor with her eyes shut.

I probably hit her harder than I thought. I run over to Katou fast as she is scared to her life,she has been yelling for me to be careful through my entire conflict. I get up the bat which layed on the floor as I couldn't reach it before due to Kotonoha standing in the way. I walk over to Katou as I look at her.

''When we get out of here,can you tell me who killed them?'' I ask her as I pound the door with the bat.

''Even if she wore a mask,I was able to see her face as Natsumi managed to pull her mask up before she died'' she answers as I stop pounding the door and look at her.

''The one who did it...was...'' she is about to answer as I hear foot steps and look at Kotonoha who is rushing towards me with the knife and Katou isn't aware as she is talking to me as my eyes widen ''Was Ki...'' before she manages to finish I push her out of the way,but I wasn't the goal,Katou was. As she swung her knife at Katou and sliced her stomach making a big wound as her eyes widen and she screams in pain.

I lost my bat as I step backwards with wide eyes ''Katou!'' I yell hoping she is okay but of course,who would be after that.

''Kotonoha! Stop it! I need to see her!'' Spit at Kotonoha.

''She will be alright Kazuya-kun,she will just take a little nap'' She says that psychoticly as I run towards her only to be welcome by a blade as I duck and she tries to chop my arm off but I saw away,obviously she was just faking my knock out punch,of course I was stupid enough to believe it as my knock out power is reduced.

She punches my throat as I feel everything start to darken as I land on my ass.

''I have done abit training Kazuya-kun'' she tells me ''For 3 years I have been training kendo. And since I know am a good student in biology,I know how a human body is built and all it's vital points''

I start to crawl backwards as I hope to reach for something I can use to fight but she walks to me and steps her foot on my stomach and keeps me down.

''Good night Kazuya-kun'' She bends squats down and kisses me on my cheek as I really was about to go to sleep and she gives me a good night kiss. She puts the blade at my throat as her eyes widen and she drops uncontious ontop of me.

I sigh as I see one guy over me,it is Casper ''Are you okay?'' He asks me

''I am fan-fucking-tastic'' I tell him as I stand up and hold Kotonoha genltly. I carry her gently in my arms as I look at her.

Ryan is also there but she is treating Katou with Reina as Katou is uncontious.

''Is she alright?'' I ask her

''She will be fine'' She answers ''But Kotonoha...''

''She needs to go to a hospital where she can get help...'' I tell myself

''Once she gets out she will be a normal school girl again,don't worry'' Reina tells me ''And she wouldn't have to worry about studies,she will get lessons in the mental home''

''I will visit her every day'' I tell Reina.

''Is she the murderer?'' Casper Asks me

''You know guys,I think the murderer is already dead'' I tell them all

''I think it was Yuu,cause Kotonoha wouldn't have a purpose of murdering anybody at the moment and she was perfectly sane so I think she is clean,except from this.

''None of us will report her,don't worry'' Ryan tells me

''There is no need to,she needs the mental help and it is no point in getting her record dirty if she needs help anyway'' Reina adds.

''Thank you guys.I just need to get ride of evidence'' I tell them as I take the knife and the bat in my pocket as the bat is sticking abit out,but that is okay. An ambulance is outside as four people with two people on each their emergency beds as I like to call them. they put Katou on one and take her to the ambulance and guys walks over to me as I look down at Kotonoha.

''I will visit'' I whisper to her. I kiss her forhead as I put her on the bed as they take her away as I follow them out of the gym and as I walk out I see Setsuna.

''Kazuya,are you okay?'' She asks me with abit worry in her voice.

''Yes'' I look upset as she is upset too.

''I am s-sorry'' She stutters abit

''There is nothing you could do Setsuna''

The other three are standing right behind me.

''I think we should head home,get a quick nap before tomorrow'' Ryan tells me as I just nod and everyone are quiet as both Ryan and Casper put their hands on my shoulders.

''We will find who did this,this has gone too far'' Casper tells me

''You bet your ass'' Ryan adds.

They walk away as Reina hugs me from behind ''Don't lose hope,please'' Reina holds me extra tight as I just give her a thumb up. I infact am taking her word for it,not the other two's.

She soon lets go as I look at Setsuna and she wears the clothes she had yesterday.

I start to walk homewards as Setsuna soon walks after me.

''Are you okay?'' she asks me.

''I will be'' I answer abit emotionless.

We get on the train as my face is so sad,I have just kept loosing and loosing and loosing everything in my life,it takes it's tall.

''Kazuya...'' Setsuna calls my name as I don't bother to answer as I am stuck in my own little world.

We soon arrive at my station as we head off to my house. we walk up the stairs and I enter my appartment as we enter Setsuna just stands by the door quiet.

''I will make us food. It has been a long night. I will make you anything'' I tell her she doesn't say a word as I just sit on a chair in the kitchen looking at her standing infront of the door crying.

''What have I done?'' She drops to her knees as I run over to her fast and squat down putting my finger on my chin.

''Kazuya,I...'' she looks at me with wet eyes.

''Kiyoura?'' I ask her ''Why are you so sad for,nothing is your fault...'' I look at her into the eyes ''Kiyoura...Kiyou...Ki...'' My eyes widen as I am in shock as I have only one thought in my mind.

''NO!''

**Chapter 11: Kotonoha's Court**


	12. From One Murderer To Another

**Chapter 12: From One Murderer To Another**

''I have done something really terrible'' Setsuna tells me as I still am in shock after what I have heard,how is it even possible that Kiyoura killed them,why? ''I-I m-murdered them''

I lift her up alittle as she looks at my expression which hasn't changed at all as I put her on the sofa and sit down next to her.

''I k-killed Natsumi,Minami and Kumi'' She admits as she cries even more ''I did it for S-Sekai''

I just look at her as my expression is still the same.

''Kazuya? What i-is it?'' She calls my name stuttering.

I just keep looking at her as I am in shock.

''Huh? What is the matter?'' She asks me

''Why Setsuna,why?'' I are the words running trough my head.

She starts to shake me in hope of snapping me back to reality ''Please say something'' she tells me as not one word comes out of my mouth ''Talk to me! Please'' She begs me to respond but it is too much,her murder was too much of a shock.

''Talk to me!'' She screams as she slaps me right on the cheek giving me a red mark as she immidiatly regrets it by the look of her face,luckily that did snap me back to reality.

''I-I am s-sorry'' She apologizes.

''Kill that bitch! Kill her! She caused you so much misory she deserves to die'' Keitaro is suddenly sitting on the coffee table

I can feel my hand reachong across the table but it's so quiet it can't be noticed. I grab a hold of a vase.

''Yes,she deserves to be punished for what she has done,she is no different'' Keitaro keeps telling me

I manage to snap out of this as he disppears but he does give me a few last words ''You fool!''

''Tell me Setsuna,why did you do it?'' I ask her in a serious tone

''I did it b-because'' She stutters alittle ''You were unhappy''

I look at her surprised

''What do you mean?''

She answers with her wet eyes ''I know it was hurting you to be with Yuu and the times you weren't around her I was telling her you were unhappy,but she never believed me,she even hit me''

My eyes widen abit ''W-why didn't you tell me?''

''Because I didn't want you to be arrested for domestic abuse'' She answers

''I would no...''She cuts me off

''Yes you would,because you care about your friends'' She shouts at me.

''I went to class 1-4 after I dressed up in a way I couldn't be recognized and I entered and they were laughing and talking about how they were going to...'' She pauses alittle bit ''Going to sleep with you''

It really isn't a shock as the whore squad would think of doing something like that

''I didn't go in before I saw Yuu-chan heading the same way as I went in and murdered the three of them with a kitchen knife,but something went terribly wrong. Sekai just entered the classroom and she tried to stop me,as unlucky as I was she wouldn't go away so I was forced to hit her in the temple with a crowbar into the head for her to let go as she had my knife she fell into the corpses and fainted. I was shocked and ashamed that I just hit my best friend so I ran out as fast as lightning''

I just keep looking at her ''And your original intentions were not to put Sekai in jail but to have Yuu be in the room and be arrested because you called the police first?'' I ask her

She nods sobbing. ''I didn't do anything about it because I loved you'' She tells me ''I thought since Sekai was in jail...and you didn't like Yuu. I could have you all for myself''

I am now starting to pity her,I know love makes crazy,I have been there. I hold her tight with my one arm around her.

She looks at me with those wet eyes and sad eyes ''You constantly,constantly were nice and you even made love to me as a last memory. You kept being nicer and nicer and I...'' She pauses a lot as she sobs as I hold around her, I can't believe I even feel sorry for her,but I have been that crazy myself so I know what it is like ''I made your life miserable. I can't be forgiven'' She tells me.

''You can'' I tell her

She rapidly looks at me surprised ''W-what?''

''I did something like that before,I stole my best friend's crush and it made him psycho'' I tell her ''In the end I had to stop him from almost murdering me by taking his life,it has haunted me to this very day''

Her eyes widen ''W-was it Keitaro?'' She asks me

''The only one knowing the truth now is you and Sekai'' I tell her.

''I am forgiving you,but I am lost now'' I tell her

''When I was going to find the murderer,I was gonna turn him in...'' I pause. I throw my sight around the room ''but now I am not sure anymore. You being guilty changes everything,especially when it was for my sake'' I add.

It is just a silent as I don't really know what to do anymore,I am just standing there looking at the wall like an idiot. For the first time in my life I don't have a clue about what to do.

Setsuna is just looking at me and then looking at her own lap as I can see she is completly crushed about what she did,exactly like I was the first few days after kiling Keitaro.

''Let's go out for a walk together'' Setsuna tells me ''We need to think about what will happen next since you don't have any clues''

I slowly nod as I stand up and walk to the door with her as we get out of there and I lock the appartment.

We walk down the stairs and out of the building as we slowly starts to walk the streets as it seems to rain.

''Maybe we should go inside'' I ask

''No it is okay'' She answers as she seem to have take with her one of Sekai's rain jackets along with my leather jacket as I put it on and she put her jacket on.

We head to the train station as Reina seems to be there and as me and Setsuna wait for the train which heads to the center of the city Reina runs over to us.

''Hi Kazuya'' She greets me but I don't answer ''Kazuya?'' She calls me worried as she looks at me ''I am sorry it is going slow,but did you find any clues about the murderer? We have been pretty unlucky''

I shake my head. ''Oh'' She lets out as she looks at me ''I will head home then,I will call you if I find something''

She walks to another platform,she knows why I was quiet,she is smart enough to figure that Setsuna was the murderer but she doesn't do anything about it.

The train soon arrives as we just get on and the train goes to the city as we get off we just keep walking around in the city as we just sit down at a resturant and order food. The food soon arrives, Setsuna ordered apple pie and I ordered coffee.

''What should I do now?'' Setsuna asks me.

''I don't know'' I answer as I am upset now,truly upset. ''I could send Setsuna to jail...but...'' I think for myself ''She might be crushed mentally in there''

Soon we get done eating as we walk out again, for some strange reason not many more people than 8 are in sight. I suddenly catch something on the news on the big tv on one of the buildings A man at a reporter desk in a blue suit and blue tight with black short hair and glasses with a lot of wrinkles on his forhead and with a blue background is talking.

''A dangerous rapist and murderer is on the lose,everyone who sees this person are adviced to go inside their homes and beware until the danger is over'' the reporter says as it seems odd cause if there is a guy like that out right now,I would sure love to beat the F out of him.

I walk with Setsuna through a tight area as we are heading to the teather. Setsuna always has been a fan of those as I soon hear footsteps behind us.

''Sensui!'' A growling voice calls my name Setsuna turns around fast aswell as I,the person I least wanted to see now is right infront of me, Satoshi Ishida.

''What is it?'' I start to get pissed as I am really angry ''If I stop being the one man policeforce around town,would you let me live my life?'' I ask him

''This is far beyond that,you pissed me off for the last time Sensui'' He seems to be really pissed he got his gun out.

''Isn't that murder now?'' I ask him

''Believe me you will be dead regardless'' He says with those pissed of eyes.

''Stop it! I killed them!'' Setsuna shouts out to him ''I am the one who killed Minami,Kumi and Natsumi,not Kazuya not Sekai,it was me! I have evidence!'' She picks something out of her pocket, it is a mask and inside the mask there are two gloves with blood on them.

As I my eyes caught it I can't believe she said that. I look at Ishida again ''I planted that on her'' I try to change his mind but to no awail.

''It is okay Kazuya. I made this, I have to clean up'' She tells me as she looks scared and upset. ''I killed the three of them''

''Nice of you to admit that,we need more honest criminals like you'' Ishida answers her

Soon after I hear gunshots.

My eyes widen.

''SETSUNA!''

**Chapter 12: From One Murderer To Another**

'' 


	13. Kazuya's First Fear

**Chapter 13: Kazuya's First Fear**

''SETSUNA!'' I drop to my knees and hold onto her as she looks at me with wide and wet eyes,she is scared.

''K-Kazuya'' She calls my name ''I-I'm s-scared'' She stutters as the blood just keeps running out of her chest and stomach as it is where she got shot.

''Don't worry! Everything will be fine!'' I shout at her as I look at Ishida who has that angry look on his face.

''Help! Help! Someone help us! Call an ambulanse!'' I shout as there are no one out to hear my call,I never thought I would ever be the one to call for help as this was the first time.

''I need to get my phone and fast'' I think for myself as I reach my pocket for my phone and am about to call a number but I feel insane pain in my shoulder causing me to drop the phone. Ishida shot my arm I scream in pain.

''Not a chance'' Ishida tells me pissed off.

''She is dying! This is between me and you so get her a doctor! I promise I will never do anything you wouldn't want me to do,please! I can't let one more person die!'' I shout at him as I look at Setsuna and hold her tightly onto my chest ''It is gonna be alright,please don't worry''

''I-It h-hurts'' She mumbles

''She murdered three people at once she would get executed anyway,letting her die now will spare the time'' he tells me

''K-Kazuya,E-eve-rything is f-fading'' She tells me as she rapidly holds onto my hand.

''Huh?'' I look at her worried ''It will be fine,just hang on!'' I try to convince myself she will be okay but I already know how this will conclude.

''T-t-take c-care o-of my h-h-half s-i-ster'' She stutters as she coughs and gasps for air.

''W-who?'' I ask her as I hold her tighter onto me.

''S-Seka-i'' She stops moving,her grip on my hand losens up as her hand drops to the ground.

''No...'' I think for myself as my eyes are wide ''Three people died because of me'' I keep thinking ''Why the hell does this happen''

I take her ribbon but for some reason I can't get myself to cry,I am trying and trying but I can't.

''So then it is you'' He looks at me as he walks to me and kicks he sending me on my back as I grunt in pain and I bind the ribbon around my shoulder.

''You make me sick'' He whispers as he kicks my face sending me further backwards as he stops on my face,I never thought I would ever be under another man's boot.

''Why did you ever choose to rule this town like a crimelord?'' He tells me.

''W-what the h-hell are you t-talking about'' I ask him as I am pissed off but my injures has made me too weak to fight back.

''You beat up gangs to gain control by spreading fear through this town'' He tells me ''You are dispicable, just like your bastard father''

My eyes widen as he kicks me so hard I spit blood and he grabs my shirt and hold me against the wall ''w-what? Y-you knew my dad?'' I ask him

''Because of that bastard my wife is dead!'' He shouts at me in anger.

''The worst thing is the bastard got away with it. Ever since then I have hated the Fukushima family!'' he digs his knee in my gut as I drop on my ass gasping for air.

He starts to pound my face as I can't do nothing but take the punishment and I grunt in pain as I spit some blood on the ground and gasp for air with my wide eyes.

He takes a step back and loads his gun. He points it at my face. I am shaking,I am holding around myself as my eyes are wide ''D-don't p-please'' I start to whimper ''D-don't d-do it,I-I...'' I stutter

''What the hell is this? What is my problem? What is this feeling?'' I think for myself ''I am scared...'' keep thinking staring at the gun ''I am scared!''

''D-don't,p-please d-on't k-kill me'' I beg.

''How pathetic,you went from hardcore gangster to whiny bitch in two seconds'' He mocks me

''I am afraid,b-but why?'' I think ''Is it because I am gonna die? It has never been a problem before so why now!'' I close my eyes ''I am scared because...because I am afraid Sekai will spend the rest of her time in jail,afraid because I can't help Kotonoha recover,scared because Katou is life threatening danger''

''Die you piece of shit!'' He shouts at me as he fires his gun but it missed as Reina is now holding onto her dad's arm.

''Daddy! Stop it! He is not an evil person!'' She begs him.

''Reina get out of the way now!'' He shouts at her pushing her away and aiming towards me but it doesn't help much as she holds onto his arm again

''You have to take me with him!'' She takes the gun to her stomach and holds his arm there ''He saved me father! You have to let him live,please'' She is crying.

''Get out of the way NOW!'' He shouts at his own daughter as he pushes her away and loads his gun and as I close my eyes and take my final breath I hear the gun shot...but it hasn't hit me...

I open my eyes and my eyes widen as Reina was the one getting shot as my eyes widen.

''Reina!'' Both me and Ishida shouts. I stand up using all my powers and take my last few steps to Reina as I drop to my knees and hold onto her tight as she doesn't move.

''N-No...'' I mumble.

''It's my turn now'' I think ''I...'' Everything fades ''Must...'' now almost everything is black ''Let go...'' I fall ontop of her with my last thoughts ''Life...''

**Chapter 13: Kazuya's First Fear**

Well guys it has been one hell of a ride...

The Next chapter will be an epilouge  



	14. Kiss The World Goodbye

**I put a lot of my heart into this chapter so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: Kiss The World Good Bye**

I wake up everything is white,the walls,the bed I seem to be in the door right 2 meters away from my bed,the light from the sun coming out of the window. It is bright,very bright. But it doesn't make sense,I am supposed to be dead,dead in hell.

''What happened?'' I ask myself,no one else are in the room,I heard gunshots and...

It slowly comes back to me,I remember it all now. The Setsuna,she died. Reina did too,but for some bizarre reason...I survived out of all people,the least meaningful lived.

''Hehe,you are pretty damn sure you are the most meaningless'' Keitaro appears right infront of me ''None of this would have happened if it wasn't for '' I he tells me

''It wasn't my fault...'' I mumble to myself

''Huh?'' He has a surprised face as I stand up and walk to the balcony looking out on the city. ''What the fuck are you talking about?'' he asks me

''I am trying to say that...'' I pause abit breahing in ''I have to stop putting people's lives in my hands'' I tell him ''And people's deaths really wasn't my fault but I am blaming myself''

''What the hell are you talking about of course it's your fault! It is your fault I am fucking dead!'' He spits at me

''Yuu died because I had to protect Reina,if I didn't murder her both me and Reina would have been killed'' I start ''How could it be my fault when the three girls died when I barely knew them? And then we have you...''

''What about me! What are you talking about?'' He starts to get angry with me.

''You need to let go'' I turn around and face him who is standing right infront of me ''Or more specificly,I need to,you have been in my head long enough'' I tell him as I keep talking ''You died because of your own selfish actions,I saw death in the eye now recently,and now I am beginning to understand it'' I look at him more serious ''When you died you died because Sekai picked me over you,you can't force someone to love you and if I was chosen it was because I didn't force her to love me or got her raped''

''SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!''

''Is it fun? how you get into my head? You got her raped,almost got her killed and put her into depression because you got rejected,and for some reason you think I betrayed you because Sekai went to me,I didn't go to her. You had plenty girls,you had plenty of popularity,but you were just a sorry assed psycho'' I tell him as I breath in and sigh ''I thought I knew you for long enough to see how mad love could make you. You were a great friend to me,no the best friend,but my friend slowly disppeared. You were the only thing who kept me alive for 8 years. I loved you love my brother,you were the only person I could call family''

''SHUT UP! DON'T SAY A WORD MORE! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!'' He screams but I am the only one who can hear him.

''I can't walk around feeling sorry because you wanted to take my life and I took yours instead in self defense. I killed you but I had no regret in killing the murderer that was before me that night,I will forget you. But I will never forget the person who kept me alive for so long,those memories he gave me I will keep to my heart for the rest of my life''

''FUCK YOU!'' He spits at me as he starts swinging his fists at me but it doesn't help.

I close my eyes ''I have come over it,I will miss my best friend,but not you'' I take a deep breath

''Good Bye'' I tell him.

I open my eyes,he is gone I sigh.

I take my shirt up and find my wound being bandaged up ''Good'' are my thoughts.

I walk over to the bed as someone walks in the door as it seems to be the doctor and...Ishida

The doctor who is a man in white coat black shoes and pants and blue tigh with blue shirt due to his coat being open is quite surprised as he looks at me in the white shirt and pants.

''Good to see you healed fast over the night'' He tells me

''Yeah...sure'' I respond to him as I look at my feet.

Ishida whispers something to the doctor as the doctor walks out and he just stands there in his white longsleaved shirt and his blue jeans ''Hi''

I look up at him innocently ''Hi...''

It is an awkward silence.

''How is Reina?'' I ask him

''She is doing fine at the moment,just needs to rest...'' He answers.

I am thinking cheerful thoughts as that brought a smile on my face ''Great atleast she is fine''

''Look Sensui. I am sorry for what I have done'' He tells me ''I am sorry to judge you that quick''

''It is okay'' I tell him

He quickly looks at me surprised.

''People usually say that before they get to know me I am an ass'' I keep babbling ''I would have done the same as you''

''You don't understand,I almost killed you'' He tells me

''You never witnessed me do anything good,so I can tell you are sorry and feel stupid'' I tell him ''I need to learn to,I need to learn violence does not make anything better''

''I found that tape of the ''rape'' you did on my daughter'' He tells me ''I got mad and nothing but murder came to my mind''

''I know how you feel,I smashed the balls off someone who raped my girlfriend'' I answer him

We both laugh alittle as he probably thought I was joking. Soon we stop.

''Reina told me alittle more about how you saved her from thugs too. I was just to blinded to avenge my wife to know that you are nothing like your dad''

''What did my dad do to piss you off? How did he kill your wife?'' I ask him

''He was riding a car at full speed towards a building and the snake had cut up the seatbelt to the point where anything could rip them up,he was in the driver seat so he was the only one who had an airbag that time'' He had a very sad voice explaining that to me.

''I understand,but I never kill unless my own life is in danger''

''That doesn't violate the law,so I will tell the cops around here to stop asking about the Mishima seems I found the answer,it was self defense'' He tells me

There is a silence as I walk to my bed and sit down.

''I have been told about your past Kazuya'' Ishida points out as I look at him ''I have been told you hate cops due to what happened to you as a child,I respect you. And coming from me,that is a huge statement'' He tells me.

''I don't like to talk about it'' I look away from him telling him ''I know about what I was in the past,but I have no idea what I want to be in the future''

He walks over to the bed and pulls something out of his pocket as he puts it in my hand ''Why don't you join me?'' he asks me

''Huh?'' I look down in my hand and I find a police badge ''What...'' I pause abit ''do you mean?''

''Become a cop like me,since I am ruling the city with my police department now and make everything more strict,you need to have a badge,I heard you needed a job so I thought I would offer this to you'' He requests ''Maybe this way,you can be a better cop than those who let you through all that pain and maybe you can help some who has the same problem as you. I will pay you good money''

''So basicly,I just do what I usually do?'' I ask him

He nods with a smile on his face.

''The doctor said you could leave if you already could stand,so there is no point in being here'' He tells me as he hands me some clothes; a t-shirt white t-shirt with a dragon on it and blue jeans.

''Oh by the way!'' I break out fast ''Is Katou Otome okay? And how about Setsuna?'' I ask him worried

He is silent for a while.

''Otome is okay,but...'' He pauses ''Setsuna didn't make it''

I didn't have too much hope for Setsuna,I just needed it clearified that she was...gone

He walks out as I put the clothes on and walk out as he leads me to a room where Reina is in a white shirt and pants as it seems to be the patient style here and to my surprise,Otome is sharing her room as she is on a bed right next to her.

''Kazuya!'' Both of them call my name as I smile abit.

''You feeling good?'' I walk in between the two's beds

''Great'' Katou answers as Reina just gives me thumb up.

''When will you be out of here?'' I ask them both.

''In a month'' both of them look at eachother as they laugh abit,me joining afterwards.

Soon it settles down.

''I will see you in a month,I will visit you every day'' I tell them

''Are you okay? How do you feel?'' Katou asks me

''I don't feel a 100% yet but it will come'' I tell her

''Okay good'' She smiles to me.

''Bye'' I tell her as I exit the door waving to them as they wave back at me. I soon am guided by Ishida to another room as I can hear crying from inside,it is not a shadow of a doubt this is Setsuna's room.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Ishida asks me

I nod

We enter the door as a woman in a black office sort of outfit is on the bed crying,she has black hair high heels and yellow earings,next to her is someone I know,Sekai's mom,Youko. She is wearing a blue shirt with black pants and a tigh. She has brown hair with a blue little ribbon in it. I walk over to the bed as there is a whole bunch of other people there like the teachers from Sakakino and such but I don't care much about them. I put my hand on the woman's shoulder who is of course her mom,it is obvious.

''I am sorry'' I apologize to her as she rapidly looks at me and I let my hand away from her shoulder as I get down on my feet and hold Setsuna's hand as I hear her mom get up on her feet. Suddenly I feel a palm connecting to my cheek and end up on the floor as I see a pissed off mother over me with lipstick and eyeshade.

''It's your fault!'' She shouts at me ''I warned her about becoming friends with a troublemaker like you! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'' She screams at me as she sits ontop of me and starts to smack my face and she smacks hard like hell as I just take the hits every single one.

Soon I can feel the hits stop even if I have my eyes open I don't care I just rather let her get her aggression out as I see three off my teachers holding her back.

one of them ''Stop it !'' he tells her worried

''No! He is the reason my little baby is dead!'' She screams at me as she drops to her knees in an instant crying into her hands as Ishida grabs my hand and helps me up.

''Let's get the eff out of here'' he whispers to me.

Before we get out of the room I get a hand on my shoulder as I turn around I see Youko with a sad expression.

''Please stay away from my daughter'' She tells me ''Don't ever meet her again''

''Why?'' I ask her

''Just don't. You can no longer meet her''

There is a silence as she lets go and walks to Setsuna's mom.

Me and Ishida walk out the door.

''I guess I can just go home then,there is nothing for me here'' I tell him.

''I will drive you'' He responds as I just am quiet as I walk together with him as we get out of the hospital I see 5 people walking my way,Casper,Ryan,Hikari, Nanami all in their school uniforms,and in the middle of them all is...

''Sekai'' I call her name as I smile alittle as I can feel the water coming from my eyes even if it isn't there yet.

I step towards her as she looks more upset than happy or perhaps she is just surprised and shocked.

I soon run to her as I smile happily and am about to embrace her tight as I am about to wrap my arms around here there is nothing there,she has taken a step back as my eyes are wider than ever.

''S-Sekai?'' I am stuttering with everyone just looking ''W-what i-is the m-atter?'' I stutter more as I take another step and try to embrace her again but she takes another step back. And hides behind...Ryan.

''Sekai...'' I call her name yet again ''What is it?''

Suddenly a fist connects with my face as I hit the ground on my back as I can see it scared Sekai.

I soon sit up ''What is it Sekai? Why...'' I pause ''Are you leaving me''

''I am sorry Kazuya'' She apologizes ''My mother said...''

''Then come and live with me,please,move out. I will support both of us,I got a job'' I tell her

''It is more than that'' She tells me

''Listen buddy,your life is way to dangerous for an average school girl like Sekai to be in'' he tells me ''Haven't you noticed bringing her into your life has only cause her pain and misory?''

''It's not true,please tell me it's not true!'' I think for myself as I am absoloutly shocked

''I hope I punched you back to reality'' Ryan tells me as he continues ''I will protect Sekai from now on as her boyfriend''

I still can't believe it,after everything I went through,I still lost Sekai.

''Sekai,let's go'' He turns his back on my as they start to walk but Sekai suddenly stops and runs to me as she squats down to me looking me into the eyes.

''Good Bye Kazuya'' She whispers to me as she kisses me on my lips and I feel alittle warm and I hold around her gently as she rapidly seperates.

''I have so much pain,please. Let me cry it out with you in my presence'' I ask her as she steps back out of my grip.

''I am sorry'' She apologizes bowing and runs back to Ryan who watched us. I can feel everything fading,all my world was in chaos and my world was taken away from me,

''There is no reason left for me to live'' I think for myself ''I have nothing in my life anymore'' I can hear everyone calling my name as I just fall to the ground closing my eyes as everything fades.

''I Love You,Sekai Saionji''

**(Anata Ga Inai)**

Chapter 14: Kiss The World Good Bye

Kazuya ended up heart-broken and it ended like this,he did lost the world. He showed us that even the biggest piece of crap can turn into the shiniest diamond and most caring person. So never judge a book by it's cover,you need to read it to understand it.

Who knows,maybe we will meet him again some day in other fanfics

Well,it's the end of the road folkes. Hope you enjoyed what I brought to the table.

Please Review and give me feedback

This fanfic was a great experience for me to share with you,I hope some of my regular readers like Abyss the hedgehog ( read his stuff it is OFF THE HOOK) Mike (Pretty good on romance) Higarushi (haven't read any of hers) review,one of my goals was to create a spin-off I feel proud of and I succeeded another goal was to impress Sasami1996 and see what she thought,well that is it for this ride,time to get off the train

Sayonara

Kazuya Sensui


	15. Rest In Peace Victims of Anders Breivik

**This is not a new chapter**

However,an evil mass murderer has been in my country,Anders Breivik killed 84 teenagers on the island Uvøya,killed 7 people through a bomb driven with a car into the goverment buildings.

Let's have 1 minute of silence for the victims of this blood thirsty murderer.

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

Good,now for a message,I will put out an epilouge of the story,that way you will find out who lives n who is dead


	16. Epilogue

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

I pass trees so fast they just look like shades of green. I sigh as I thoughts just runs through my mind of all the sudden events. Three people died because of me. I have wanted to kill myself since the rejection after all my efforts to save my love. But she couldn't handle my life,who can blame her. It's not like I have handled it any better than anyone else could. The doors open as I hold onto the iron pole next to me. my black t-shirt and purple shorts with a white skull on the front left leg gets to feel the wind. The doors soon close.

''Why?'' I ask myself ''Why was I cursed with this hell of a life?''

I look over at a little boy sitting on her mother's lap as she keeps calling her mom.

The sight of this draws a slight smile of my face.

''Don't take it for granted little buddy,enjoy every minute of it'' Goes through my mind as I look out of the window

Soon the train stops at my station. I walk off the train and head through the crowd out of the train station as I walk up the streets as there aren't many buildings around just flower- and gravestone shops at my side of- and across the street.

''One day I will die too,it will certainly be the highlight of my life'' I tell myself looking straight forward as the street is completly empty.

I stick my hand in my pocket and draw up the police badge as it has the name of the city ontop and the police departments symbol right under it with my name written in a gold plate on the bottom; Kazuya Sensui.

''Atleast I do have a little purpose in life now,doing what I usually do but legally'' I think as I stick it back into my pocket and stop infront of somewhere,it seems to be the Chemitary.

''One of my greatest nightmares have been right on this spot'' I think

_**Flashback**_

Kotonoha stands before me with lifeless eyes as she starts to swing her kitchen saw at me

**Flashback ends  
**  
I enter the chemitary as I walk towards a tombstone as I look at the grass and the trees,the glass is greener in the day and the flowers on the trees look pretty. I walk infront of the gravestone as I read the name on the square shaped tombstone; Setsuna Kiyoura.

I have a bag with me as I get something out of the bag as it is a bunch of red roses. I look at her tombstone as I hold tight onto the roses as I cut my middle finger abit on the thorns I look at my hand.

''I got a lot of blood on my hands even if it was all self defence'' I tell myself as I put the flowers on the tombstone and smile ''Kiyoura,I hope I get to see you when my time comes'' I turn more serious as I walk towards the center of the chemitary.

There is A LOT of flowers inside it as there is a fence around it. I jump over it as I walk towards the tombstone as I don't have anymore flowers with me. I stop infront of it and look at it.

''Atleast now I am over you'' I tell myself ''You threw my life into the biggest hell I have ever had yet''. ''I've lost the one thing that mattered the most to me,and you took it away. But I wanna thank you aswell,I got more things I can care about now. More friends and I have a job,so I will begin to be more independent from now on''

I breath in and then out

''I hope you are proud of yourself,you destroyed my life,it is just sad I couldn't let you witness how I rebuilt it again'' I keep babbling to myself ''But I wouldn't deny a fact...'' I look at the name again ''You have always been a dear friend to me Keitaro Mishima, I hope for you the best in wherever you are now''

I can't believe my brown eyes,it is Reina standing there in a pink shirt and blue sweat pants.

''Hi...'' I greet her.

''Hi'' I respond.

Soon everything becomes silent

''Why?'' I ask her as she rapidly snaps out of her thoughts ''Why did you save me that day? I would have appreciated if the heart attack killed me''

''Because,you saved me before too,and...'' She breaths abit in ''You are my best friend Kazuya''

It draws a little smile on my face as I walk to her ''Thank you Reina,for everything''

''You are welcome'' She answers me as she hugs me I smile abit.

I hold around her as this is a comfort I haven't felt for a long time.

''Tell Casper he is a lucky guy. And again,thank you for taking care of me through this hard time. I know I sound like a broken record but I haven't had so many friends in my life'' I tell her

She smiles and gives me thumb up as we let go of eachother she jumps over the fence as she waves bye and I wave bye to her as I see her jump into Casper's arms as she kisses his lips fast and soon they walk away.

I look over my shoulder and at Keitaro's tombstone as I jump over the fence.

''The past will always be the past,time to walk away from it and look further''

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**


End file.
